Słyszałem, Kochanie!
by Kajje
Summary: Kurt zawsze (w końcu) zdobywał to czego pragnął. Tym razem na drodze stanęła mu Rachel. Co zrobi Hummel, by dotrzeć do celu? Czy podejmie walkę, a może odpuści? bad!Rachel, hot!Kurt, turnon!Blaine. [Całość!]
1. Chapter 1

1) Blaine i Kurt są w tym samym wieku – łatwiej jest mi powiązać pewne zdarzenia, jeżeli założę, że są na tym samym etapie edukacyjnym

2) Kurt nie został pocałowany przez Karofsky'ego, ale ten groził mu śmiercią

3) Charaktery niektórych osób mogą ulegać modyfikacjom, jeżeli brać pod uwagę ich zachowanie w serialu

I oczywiście – żadna z postaci nie 'użytych' w historii nie jest moją własnością, nie roszczę więc sobie do nich jakichkolwiek praw

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

Nigdy nie sądził, że spotka kogoś takiego jak Blaine Anderson, z uśmiechem rozjaśniającym pomieszczenie i uroczymi lokami, które próbowano ujarzmić za pomocą ponadprzeciętnej ilości żelu. Nie miał też pojęcia, że zakocha się od pierwszego dotyku, a tak właśnie się stało, kiedy ciemnowłosy, nowo poznany chłopak złapał jego dłoń.

Myślał o nim przez całe dnie, a nocami śnił o ich wspólnym życiu, budząc się zazwyczaj z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, który nie schodził, aż do momentu uświadomienia sobie, że był _tylko_ sen. Nienawidził tych chwil.

Z Blaine'em spotykał się prawie codziennie, z racji przynależności do Warblersów i uczęszczania do tej samej szkoły. Dzień w dzień obserwował każdy jego krok, samemu snując się za nim, niczym zakochany szczeniak. To było tak oczywiste, że dziwiło go niezmiernie niedoinformowanie Andersona, bo przecież każdy, dosłownie _każdy_, wiedział co Kurt czuł do najlepszego przyjaciela. Znał wszystkie jego przyzwyczajenia, czasem łapał się na tym, że wie, co Blaine ma zamiar powiedzieć nim tamten choćby otworzył usta. To wszystko zaczynało być szalone.

W końcu Kurt zebrał się na odwagę. Włożył najlepszy zestaw ubrań, jaki udało mu się wyłuskać z przepastnego wnętrza szafy, użył najlepszych perfum, a na ułożenie włosów poświęcił ponad godzinę. Zaplanował wszystko w najmniejszych szczegółach. Był gotów.

\- Blaine - wykrzyknął, uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy zauważył przyjaciela stojącego w kolejce po kawę, w Lima Bean - nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkam - dodał, kiedy znalazł się niecały metr od bruneta.

„Kurt, ty kłamco!", pomyślał, mając nadzieję, że się nie rumieni.

\- Oh, Kurt. Uh... Hm... Witaj? Też nie sądziłem, że tu będziesz - odpowiedział z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, zerkając gdzieś ponad ramieniem wyższego chłopaka.

\- Może napijemy się razem kawy? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć i wiem...

\- Nie! - podniesiony głos Blaine'a sprawił, że Kurt zamilkł zdezorientowany. - To znaczy, chętnie, ale teraz nie mogę. Nie jestem tu sam, więc wybacz. Cóż... muszę iść. - po czym szybkim ruchem odebrał zamówienie i ruszył w stronę jednego z bardziej odosobnionych stolików.

Przecież znał wszystkich znajomych Blaine'a i nigdy nie było problemu, by dosiadł się do nich w kawiarni czy gdziekolwiek indziej.

Zamówił ulubioną kawę, wciąż zastanawiając się nad zachowaniem przyjaciela. Przed wyjściem, obrócił głowę w stronę stolików, mając nadzieję, że chociaż przez chwilę zobaczy twarz Andersona. Cóż, patrzenie na niego było jak narkotyk. I faktycznie udało mu się wyłowić chłopaka spośród osób siedzących w Lima Bean, jednak, gdyby wiedział, że zobaczy go w _takiej_sytuacji z _tą_ właśnie osobą, z pewnością wyszedłby bez oglądania się za siebie. „O Boże", pomyślał, bo mimo bycia niewierzącym, to jedyne co opisywało jego zdziwienie. Blaine Anderson siedział przy stoliku wraz z panną Rachel Berry, która aktualnie zjadała jego twarz.

\- Co, do diabła? - Kurt mruknął do siebie, nie rozumiejąc co się właściwie stało.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **„Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start" _przez Youtube: _ watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A

_(Rachel Barbra Berry, Quinn Fabrya, Artie Abrams i 51 innych osób lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez:** Trochę smętne. Co jest, Hummel?

_(Mercedes Jones lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Czasem chciałbym cofnąć czas, Satan. Znasz sposób?

_(Brittany S. Pierce lubi to)_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Lord Tubbington to potrafi, ale nie chce mi powiedzieć jak :(

_(Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Noah Puck Puckerman i 31 innych osób lubi to)_

**Mercedes Jones: **Mój Chłopiec jest smutny, a mnie wcale się to nie podoba. O co chodzi, Kochanie?

_(Quinn Fabray, Rachel Barbra Berry, Tina C. Chan i 2 inne osoby lubią to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** Może kawa? Nic tak nie pomaga na problemy jak odtłuszczona Mocha. ;) O 16?

**Kurt Hummel:**Mercedes – po prostu chciałbym zmienić kilka złych decyzji. Niektórych osób lepiej byłoby nie poznać. To nie jest rozmowa na FB.

**Santana Lopez:** Jest gorzej, niż myślałam. Będziemy o 20, Księżniczko, z poduszkami i kilkoma litrami lodów.

_(Tina C. Chang, Rachel Barbra Berry, Quinn Fabray i 2 inne osoby lubią to)_

**Quinn Fabray:** Ty NIE, Rachel. Jedyne co byś zrobiła, to doprowadzenie Hummela do depresji. Tu potrzeba kobiecej delikatności.

_(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones i Brittany S. Pierce lubią to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Hej! Ja jestem kobietą!

**Brittany S. Pirce:** Ale masz męskie ręce.

_(Noah Puck Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez i 113 innych osób lubi to)_

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Czasami geniusz objawia się niespodziewanie

_(Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang i 75 innych osób lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:**Kurt, czekam w Lima Bean. Nie odbierasz telefonu, więc pewnie jesteś w drodze. Do zobaczenia :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Dzięki, ale nie mam ochoty na kawę.

**Blaine Anderson:** Co?

**Mercedes Jones:** Ty zawsze masz ochotę na kawę!

**Quinn Fabray:** Będziemy za godzinę.

_(Santana Lopez, Tina C. Chang i Mercedes Jones lubią to)_

* * *

Był zdziwiony jak łatwo Blaine'owi przychodziło oszukiwanie, bo skoro całował się z Rach w _taki _sposób, z pewnością nie była to ich pierwsza randka. Zastanawiał się jak długo go okłamywali. Najbardziej bolał nie sam związek, ale właśnie oszustwo ze strony dwójki najbliższych przyjaciół. Czuł się zdradzony, pozostawiony samemu sobie, nieważny. Czuł, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu kawałek serca i zdeptał go ze śmiechem. Czy tak czują się ludzie, którzy tracą najlepszych przyjaciół? Bo jeżeli tak, Kurt zastanawiał się czy nie lepiej byłoby wcale ich nie mieć, aniżeli kiedykolwiek przeżywać podobny ból po raz kolejny.

Dziewczyny pojawiły się punktualnie o 17:15 i, tak jak Kurt przewidywał, mimo widocznej niechęci reszty grupy, przyszła również Rachel. Nie chciał jej w swoim domu, w swoim pokoju, właściwie nie chciał jej w swoim życiu. Nie był pewien czy może chociażby patrzeć na nią bez grymasu sprawiającego, że jego twarz wygląda raczej przerażająco nieatrakcyjnie i odpychająco, aniżeli przyjacielsko. Niestety, nie było możliwości, by wyprosić ją bez podania konkretnego powodu, a zdecydowanie nie przyszedł jeszcze czas, by powiedzieć wszem i wobec czego się niezamierzenie dowiedział.

\- Mów – Merc poleciła, rozsiadając się na kanapie i wpatrując w niecodziennie bladą twarz przyjaciela.

\- Mercedes, nic się nie stało. Naprawdę. Mam tylko trochę gorszy dzień - odpowiedział, zbierając kila pełnych dezaprobaty spojrzeń. No tak, do przewidzenia było, że nie uwierzą. „Cholera", pomyślał niezbyt optymistycznie „Znają mnie zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze."

\- Hummel, nie jesteśmy tu żeby cię oceniać, ale żeby pomóc – Santana mruknęła, podchodząc do chłopaka i siadając mu na kolanach. Nie było to nic nowego w wykonaniu Latynoski, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że podobna sytuacja powtarzała się przy każdym ich spotkaniu. W rzeczywistości nikt już nie zwracał na to uwagi, wiedząc, że San ma raczej specyficzne postrzeganie tego co dozwolone i pożądane pomiędzy przyjaciółmi. No, może poza jedną osobą...

\- Santana, przestań to robić! Kurt jest gejem, więc nie możesz go obmacywać. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego – Rachel wykrzyknęła z dezaprobatą, wbijając swoje pełne potępienia spojrzenie z ciemnowłosą Cheerioskę.

\- No chyba sobie żartujesz. – Quinn jęknęła cicho, łapiąc się za głowę z 'jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem, dziewczyno' wyrazem twarzy.

\- Czy wy nie widzicie, że to prawie jak gwałt? Kurt nie lubi jak się go dotyka, na pewno mu się to nie podoba – krzyknęła Berry, podchodząc do siedzącej pary i próbując siła odsunąć Santanę od domniemanego przyjaciela.

"Nie lubię? Jakie kurwa nie lubię?!" myślał wściekle niebieskooki chłopak, widząc jak San odpycha ręce drugiej dziewczyny z odrazą wymalowaną na ślicznej twarzy. „Myślisz, że mnie znasz, co, Berry? No więc patrz..."

\- Bycie _bi_ jest podobno całkiem interesujące, Rach. Pomyślałem, że może warto spróbować - powiedział cicho, po czym ujął w dłonie twarz siedzącej na jego kolanach latynoski i złączył ich usta.

Początkowo zakładał, że ma to być delikatny buziak, zainicjowany tylko na pożytek audytorium, jednak San miała najwyraźniej inne wyobrażenie „pocałunku". Przemieściła się na jego kolanach, siadając na nich okrakiem i przejechała ciepłym językiem po jego dolnej wardze. Decyzja nie była trudna, wręcz przeciwnie, z ochotą otworzył usta, pozwalając, by język wniknął do środka. Kurt zamruczał cicho, kiedy poczuł, że zęby dziewczyny ocierają się o jego usta i przejął inicjatywę. Było wilgotno, gorąco i miło. Kto powiedział, że gej nie może czerpać przyjemności z pocałunku z kobietą?

\- O. Mój. Boże - wycedziła zaczerwieniona Quinn, wyłączając kamerkę zamontowaną w telefonie i patrząc się z niedowierzaniem na nadal ciężko oddychającą dwójkę - to było gorące.

\- Gdybym wiedziała, że tak całujesz, Księżniczko, już dawno pokazałabym ci, że wcale nie jesteś takim gejem, jak ci się wcześniej wydawało - mruknęła Santana, puszczając zdziwionemu chłopakowi oczko, powodując tym samym, że zaśmiał się delikatnie.

\- Tak. To było niezłe - odpowiedział ochrypłym głosem, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach, które dłonie dziewczyny pozostawiły w zupełnym chaosie. - Gdzie jest Rachel? - zapytał po chwili, nie mogąc zlokalizować dziewczyny w pomieszczeniu.

\- Wyszła, kiedy zaczęliście jęczeć. Jakieś 5 minut temu. - Tina chichotała na tyle zaraźliwie, by sprawić, że wszyscy poza Brittany zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Wcale mi się nie podoba, że całowałaś _mojego _delfina, Tana. Ja pierwsza go znalazłam - powiedziała poważnie blondynka, rzucając nadal siedzącej na kolanach Kurta dziewczynie smutne spojrzenie.

\- Skoro wzbudzasz takie emocje będąc gejem, nie chcę nawet myśleć co się okaże, kiedy uznasz, że jednak preferujesz bycie bi - głos Mercedes pobrzmiewał lekką kpiną. - Pewnie Berry będzie pierwsza w kolejce, w końcu ona zawsze jest _pierwsza_ \- dokończyła, tym razem z nieukrywaną niechęcią w stosunku do ciemnowłosej dziewczyny.

\- To jest _mój delfin_ \- powtórzyła z naciskiem Brittany, łapiąc rękę Santany i siłą ściągając ją z chłopaka, po czym sama zajęła jej miejsce, otaczając szyję Kurta ramionami i składając słodkiego buziaka na jego policzku.

Dziewczyny nie zadawały więcej pytań mających na celu wytłumaczenie jego smutku, za co był naprawdę wdzięczny. Przekazały mu najnowsze plotki z McKinley, Britt zaprezentowała nawet niewyemitowany jeszcze odcinek „Fondue 42". Widocznie starały się poprawić mu humor, sprawić, by zapomniał o problemach i przeciwnościach, którym musiał stawić czoła.

Więc opychali się pustymi kaloriami z lodów czekoladowych, przegryzając je ciasteczkami, które mama Merc piekła za każdym razem, kiedy ta wybierała się do Kurta i wyśmiewali ckliwość romantycznych komedii, komentując przy okazji idiotyczne zachowania głównych bohaterów.

\- Wolałabym stracić faceta, aniżeli pokazać się bez spodni, mając _takie_ uda - mruczała Quinn, krzywiąc się zabawnie na widok Bridget Jones paradującej półnago ulicami miasta.

\- Mając takie uda, nie miałabyś faceta, więc nie miałabyś się też komu pokazywać. - Santana prychnęła, obrzucając blondynkę popcornem.

\- Hej - warknęła Mercedes, rzucając rozdrażnione spojrzenie dwóm chichoczącym Cheerioskom.

I wtedy Kurt zrozumiał, że może Rachel i Blaine byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale zdecydowanie nie jedynymi, jakich posiadał.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

* * *

**Quinn Fabray:** Kurt, chciałabym, żeby mój przyszły facet był AŻ TAK seksowny! ;)

_plik: xKurt&amp;SantanaxMakeOutSessionx_

_(Mercedes Jones, Tina C. Chang, Mike Chang i 411 innych osób lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez: **Najlepszy pocałunek EVER! ;* :D

_(Kurt Hummel lubi to)_

**Wes Montgomerry:** OMFG!

_(Thad Harwood, Jeff Sterling, Noah Puck Puckerman i 287 innych osób lubi to)_

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Ostro, Hummel. Kto by pomyślał. :D

_(Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, Nick Duval i 217 innych osób lubi to)_

**Finn Hudson:** Nie rozumiem.

**Mercedes Jones:** Jak zawsze, Finn.

_(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang i 151 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** To było OBRZYDLIWE, Kurt! Nie wierzę, że mogłeś zrobić COŚ TAKIEGO! Zachowałeś się jak DZIWKA!

**Kurt Hummel:** Zamiast straszyć swoim zdjęciem profilowym, idź ukraść komuś chłopaka, Rachel. Tylko w tym się sprawdzasz.

_(Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce i 75 innych osób lub to)_

**Quinn Fabray:** Tylko wtedy, kiedy chłopak jest tak ślepy jak Finn.

_(Kurt Hummel, Tina C. Chang, Noah Puck Puckerman i 27 innych osób lubi to)_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Nadal jestem smutna, Kurtie.

**Blaine Anderson:** To takie żarty, tak? Nieźle zagrane, Kurt ;)

_(Wes Montgomerry, Jeff Sterling i Nick Duval lubią to)_

**Artie Abrams:** Stary, czy to wygląda na żart, kiedy Kurt łapie Satana za pupę?

_(Noah Puck Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans i 215 innych osób lubi to)_

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Dla mnie NIE :D

_(Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez i 213 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Brit, Kochanie, dla Ciebie zawsze znajdę czas, przecież już Ci to tłumaczyłem. Nie musisz być smutna.

_(Brittany S. Pierce lubi to)_

**Thad Hartwood:** Z nią też?! Woooooow!

_(Wes Montgomerry, Noah Puck Puckerman, Finn Hudson i 317 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Jak śpiewa artystka: „One, two, three... Not only you and me." ;)

_(Santana Lopez i Quinn Fabray lubią to)_

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Zbuduję Ci ołtarzyk w męskiej szatni. Zasłużyłeś, Stary.

_(Finn Hudson, Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray i 317 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Czy Wy nie rozumiecie, że to OBRZYDLIWE?!

**Santana Lopez:** Oh, nie było, wierz mi.

_(Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce i 115 innych osób lubi to)_

* * *

Kiedy w niedzielne przedpołudnie Santana, Brit i Quinn wpadły na „herbatkę" Kurt był co najmniej zdziwiony. Nie zdarzało się, by spotykali się we czworo i tym bardziej, nie zdarzało się, by dziewczyny przychodziły z wizytą. Nie do końca wiedział dlaczego to zrobiły i nie był pewien czy chce się dowiedzieć.

\- Powiesz nam w końcu co się stało? - zapytała Quinn.

\- Domyślamy się, że ma to związek z Panną-Męskie-Ręce, biorąc pod uwagę przedstawienie jakie odegrałeś z moją pomocą - dodała Santana.

\- Nie lubię kiedy mój delfinek jest smutny - mruknęła Brit, sadowiąc się wygodnie na kolanach chłopaka, co prawdopodobnie stało się już dla niej zwyczajem.

\- Nie jestem smutny, Britt - powiedział delikatnie, głaszcząc plecy blondynki, następnie przeniósł wzrok na Quinn i San, wiedząc, że z nimi nie pójdzie zbyt łatwo. - To naprawdę nic ważnego. Po prostu nie mam zbyt dobrego humoru. Tylko tyle.

\- Czy ty masz nas za Berry? - prychnęła Quinn, patrząc na chłopaka z dezaprobatą. - Chcemy Ci pomóc, Kurt, a nie robić problemy, rozumiesz? Nawet Finn zauważył, że on tygodnia snujesz się bez sensu i celu. To przerwa semestralna, powinieneś się bawić, odpoczywać, wychodzić na kawę z Andersonem...

Kurt skrzywił się nieznacznie, nie umiejąc powstrzymać swej reakcji.

\- Aha - wykrzyknęła San i już wiedział, że nie odpuszczą. - To wina Hobbita! Co ci zrobił? Naślę na niego Puckermana!

Był trochę znużony ukrywaniem swojego „odkrycia" i wiedział, że one staną po jego stronie. Nie rozumiał skąd wzięła się ta pewność, jednak wciąż tam była i to dzięki niej zaczął mówić.

\- … i wtedy zobaczyłem jak Blaine całował się z Rachel - zakończył, chowając twarz we włosach tulącej się do niego Brit. - Cały czas wiedziała, a jednak - jego głos załamał się , a z oczu pociekły długo powstrzymywane łzy.

Brittany przytuliła się mocniej obracając ciało w taki sposób, że głowa Kurta znalazła się na jej ramieniu, a twarz wtulił w zgięcie szyi dziewczyny.

Czuł delikatnie dłonie Quinn chwytające mocno jego prawą rękę i Santanę przytulającą się do jego pleców i głaszczącą włosy. W tym momencie tak bardzo je kochał.

* * *

Kiedy dziewczyny zaproponowały, że podwiozą go do Dalton, nie chciał się zgodzić. Wiedział, że „sex taśma", jak nazywał to Finn, wywołała dość duże poruszenie między Warblersami. Przez przeszło tydzień miał wyłączony telefon, nie kontaktując się z żadnym z nich, toteż spodziewał się krzyków, wypominania i absolutnej irytacji, a nie chciał, by dziewczyny oberwały rykoszetem. Jednak, jak to zwykle bywa, zatriumfowała demokracja i aktualnie siedział na przednim siedzeniu czerwonego ferrari Santany, które przed kilkoma sekundami zaparkowała przed głównym wejściem do akademii.

\- Dzięki za podwiezienie, San - powiedział, uśmiechając się do ciemnowłosej dziewczyny wysiadając z samochodu, jednak zmienił wyraz twarzy, kiedy zauważył kilkunastu kolegów idących w jego stronę z nieciekawymi minami. - Cholera.

\- Hej - krzyknęła Latynoska, kiedy już prawie przeszedł przez drzwi, na co odwrócił się lekko zdezorientowany. - Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś, _Słoneczko_.

I wtedy rozpętała się burza. Santana zawsze była dziewczyną lubiącą kłopoty i tak samo bardzo lubiła wpędzać w nie kogoś, a tym razem padło na Kurta. Wysiadła z samochodu i szybkim krokiem podeszła do niebieskookiego rzucając przy tym wredny uśmieszek. Tak, już wiedział. Podskoczyła i, nie miał pojęcia jak to, do cholery zrobiła, ale nagle była w jego ramionach z nogami owiniętymi ściśle dookoła jego talii, a ciepłe usta znalazły się na jego wargach. Nie był to pocałunek tak żarliwy jak poprzedni, jednak całkiem gorący, jeżeli miałby go oceniać w takich kategoriach.

\- Nie! Tana, zostaw go! Nie możesz - usłyszał wrzask Brittany, po czym jego ramiona straciły punkt zaczepienia, a usta ssące jego dolną wargę zniknęły.

\- Co do - rozbrzmiał głos Santany, jednak dziewczyna nie dokończyła, bo Brittany złapała ją ostro za ramię i popchnęła w stronę samochodu, powodując w ten sposób, że pozostała trójka przyjaciół patrzyła na nią w absolutnym szoku, bo przecież Britt _nigdy_ się tak nie zachowywała.

\- Powiedziałam ci już, że to jest _mój delfin_. Znajdź sobie _swojego_ \- warknęła blondynka, a dźwięk ten zupełnie nie pasował do słodkiej twarzy dziewczyny. - Kurtie - zwróciła wzrok na chłopaka. - będę na ciebie bardzo zła, jak będziesz ją całował. Bardzo, bardzo zła. Rozumiesz?

Zaszokowany Hummel pokiwał tylko głową. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i cmoknęła go szybko, w nadal uchylone w zdumieniu usta, po czym wróciła do samochodu wyglądając już na spokojną i całkiem zadowoloną.

\- Do zobaczenia, Kurt. - Quinn przytuliła lekko przyjaciela i pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek, przy czym wyszeptała - Anderson wpatrywał się w ciebie od momentu, kiedy wyszedłeś z samochodu. Załatw to na spokojnie, dobrze? Nie pokazuj, że jesteś zdenerwowany. Udawaj zrelaksowanego i nie pozwól mu zauważyć jak bardzo cię zranił, bo to da mu przewagę. Miłego tygodnia.

Nadal stał na progu Dalton z lekko uchylonymi ustami, kiedy ferrari zniknęło z pola widzenia, zaczynając dochodzić do siebie dopiero w momencie, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś wypowiedział jego imię. „Załatw to na spokojnie.", powtarzał sobie jak mantrę słowa Quinn. To była dobra rada, ale piekielnie trudna do zastosowania w praktyce.

\- Kurt! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, wyłączając telefon i nie dając znaku życia przez tydzień? _Tydzień_! Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak bardzo się martwiłem? - mówił Blaine podniesionym głosem, jednak jedynym co zarejestrował Kurt, były cudowne, miodowe oczy, patrzące na niego z dziwnym błyskiem. Jak on uwielbiał te oczy. - Kurt! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

\- Hmm... nie - odpowiedział po kilu sekundach, siląc się na spokój. I chyba udało mu się zachować kamienną twarz, bo Blaine zdawał się równie zaszokowany, co Warblersi stojący niedaleko nich.

\- Co? - wyjąkał ciemnowłosy chłopak ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie słuchałem cię, wybacz. Byłem trochę zamyślony, rozumiesz - rozpoczął, wiedząc co musi teraz powiedzieć. To nie tak, że chciał zranić Blaine'a czy coś w tym stylu, jednak... cóż, tak, chciał go zranić - nie co dzień zdarza się, by walczyły o ciebie dwie gorące dziewczyny. To dekoncentruje.

Wykrzywił twarz w lekkim uśmieszku, kiedy Warblersi zaczęli gwizdać i gratulować mu, podchodząc bliżej. Nie chciał patrzeć na Andersona i nie chciał widzieć pełnego potępienia niedowierzania na jego twarzy. Przecież to on pierwszy oszukiwał, prawda? Bo niemówienie prawy też jest oszustwem. To przez niego i Rachel, Kurt poczuł się nic niewart, niczym śmieć rzucony na parkowy trawnik i to przez niego pierwszy raz zaznał poczucia zdrady, a tego nie życzyłby nikomu. _Nikomu_.

Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wyrwać i wszedł do swojego pokoju, poczuł, że znowu może oddychać. Nigdy nie podobały mu się te wszystkie „męskie" zachowania, typu poklepywanie po plecach czy przyciąganie w niedźwiedzi uścisk, uważał, że to bezsensowne. Nadal tak myślał i nie rozumiał dlaczego pocałunek San i scena, którą wywołała Brit zrobiły _aż takie_ wrażenie. Czy reszta chłopaków z tej szkoły w ogóle nie miała życia prywatnego, bazując jedynie na podglądaniu jak żyją inni? _Bez sensu_.

Gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, miał nadzieję, że przeczucie go myli, ale przecież nie mogło być aż tak pięknie, prawda? „Ja to mam szczęście.", pomyślał bezradnie, widząc Blaine'a wchodzącego do jego pokoju chwilę po tym, jak rzucił krótkie „proszę" w kierunku drzwi.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytał zaciekawiony, starając się nie okazywać zdenerwowania, które niewątpliwie odczuwał.

\- Czy teraz możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego nie napisałeś chociażby jednego, głupiego smsa, żeby dać znak, że nadal żyjesz?! - Głos chłopaka wzrastał z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem, w końcu przechodząc w krzyk.

Kurt był zafascynowany. Wiedział, że nie jest to uczucie adekwatne do sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział Blaine'a tak wkurzonego i było to... cóż, na swój sposób seksowne. Miodowe oczy błyszczały, co łatwo można było zauważył pomimo ich zmrużenia, a jego usta... usta były rozchylone, wilgotne i tak zapraszające, że...

\- Kurt! Zacznij mnie wreszcie słuchać!

Kolejny krzyk przywrócił mu świadomość, jednak nie tak szybko, jak dwie silne dłonie zaciskające się mocno na jego ramionach. Był pewien, że pozostaną mu siniaki.

\- Zabierz ręce - wycedził powoli, czując, że jego głos jest zdecydowanie niższy niż zazwyczaj.

Blaine też musiał to zauważyć, bo jego ciało zdawało się zesztywnieć, a oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, z nową intensywnością wwiercając się w błękitne tęczówki Kurta. Ciemnowłosy zwilżył językiem, najwyraźniej wyschnięte usta, co ściągnęło uwagę drugiego chłopaka. „Nie. Nienienienienie!", powtarzał w myślach Kurt, wiedząc, że _nie może _już patrzeć na Blaine'a w _taki_ sposób.

Blaine **był** z Rachel.

Blaine **całował się** z Rachel.

Blaine, możliwe, że **kochał** Rachel.

**Blaine był poza zasięgiem.**

\- Powiedz mi, czego chcesz, Blaine - wymruczał cicho, nie mając świadomości jak to zabrzmiało, póki, nie zauważył rozszerzających się źrenic tych cudownych oczu. - Po co tu przyszedłeś? - spróbował ponownie, mając nadzieję, że tym razem poszło lepiej i odsunął się od ciemnowłosego chłopaka na możliwie największą odległość, na jaką pozwalał ograniczony metraż pokoju.

\- A czy przyjaciele potrzebują powodu? - odpowiedział pytaniem Anderson, po raz pierwszy tego dnia posyłając w stronę Kurta uśmiech. - Po prostu się za tobą stęskniłem. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

I to mogłoby wywołać, a nawet na pewno wywołałoby u Hummela szybsze bicie serca i podekscytowanie, a może nawet motylki w brzuchu, gdyby nie przypomniał sobie w jakich okolicznościach widział Blaine'a po raz ostatni.

\- Faktycznie - odpowiedział, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmiał ironicznie - ostatni raz widzieliśmy się w Lima Bean. Jak poszło spotkanie? - zapytał niewinnie.

\- S – spotkanie? - zająknął się ciemnowłosy.

\- No tak. Spieszyłeś się, więc założyłem, że miałeś pewnie ważne spotkanie czy coś. Udało się?

Czy to złe, że nutka strachu na twarzy Blaine'a sprawiała mu tyle satysfakcji?

\- Ahh. No tak. Tak, miałem spotkanie. Z... Ze starą znajomą. Z poprzedniej szkoły - odpowiedział w końcu chłopak, uśmiechając się sztucznie. - Właściwie, to muszę lecieć, bo obiecałem Wesowi, że pomogę mu w... eee... że mu pomogę i... Pójdziemy jutro na kawę? Może po lekcjach? No to uhm... do zobaczenia.

Takiego jąkania nie słyszał u niego jeszcze nigdy. I nigdy nie plątał się tak bardzo w tym, co mówił i nawet, gdyby Kurt nie widział go wcześniej z Rachel, nie uwierzyłby w jego tłumaczenie, bo na odległość czuć je było kłamstwem.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

* * *

Nie mógł zasnąć, czując miliony myśli przepływających przez głowę i plączących się ze sobą, a każda w taki czy inny sposób związana była z dwójką byłych-najlepszych przyjaciół. Nie wiedział jak ma się zachować względem Blaine'a, bo jedynym jego przewinieniem było w rzeczywistości niepowiedzenie o romantycznej relacji z Rachel. Nie wiedział, że Kurt był w nim zakochany od pierwszego dnia, więc jak mógł winić go za chęć ułożenia sobie życia? To nie tak, że nie był na niego zły. Był. Oh, cholera, był wściekły za jego ślepotę, bo przecież każdy, naprawdę _każdy_zauważył jego uczucie, poza samym zainteresowanym. Ale jak mógł znienawidzić go tylko za to, że był niedomyślnym głupkiem? Sprawa miała się zupełnie inaczej z Rachel która wiedziała o uczuciu, jakim Kurt darzył przyjaciela, co więcej sama doradzała mu, by się nie spieszył, bo to mogłoby wszystko zniszczyć. Czy już wtedy chciała Blaine'a dla siebie? Jeżeli byli ze sobą szczęśliwi, to mógł to zaakceptować, naprawdę, mógłby to zrobić. Nie od razu, ale w końcu dałby im przysłowiowe błogosławieństwo, jednak nie mógł wybaczyć tego, że kiedy on coraz bardziej zakochiwał się w Andersonie, ona zamiast powiedzieć co się dzieje i zniwelować późniejsze cierpienie Kurta, umacniała o w przekonaniu o wzajemności ze strony bruneta. Jak mogła?

Zawsze miała wszystko, czego chciała. Ukochana córka, jedynaczka, z toną pieniędzy, cudownym głosem i wszystkimi możliwymi solówkami, ale nawet tego było jej mało. Kiedy Kurt zapragnął Finna, Rachel zaczęła z nim chodzić, kiedy poczuł coś do Pucka (tak, był idiotą i chciałby o tym jak najszybciej zapomnieć, bo to przecież... Puck), Rachel momentalnie stała się dla _Noah_ najlepszą przyjaciółką i jego również zdobyła, ale to mógł jej wybaczyć. Gdy jednak poznał czym jest miłość, dzięki miodowookiemu, a ona znowu położyła swoje ręce na tym, czego pragnął, nie potrafił nawet myśleć o powiedzeniu: „nie ma sprawy". Blaine był zbyt ważny, żeby zapomnieć o nim jak wcześniej o Pucku i Finnie. Po prostu_ zbyt _ważny.

Drgnął delikatnie, kiedy ciszę przełamał dźwięk przychodzącego sms'a. Uśmiechnął się, widząc zdjęcie Quinn na wyświetlaczu, jednak jego radość zmieniła się w zaskoczenie, po przeczytaniu treści. Wpatrywał się w w dwa zdania przez dobre trzydzieści minut, po czym odłożył telefon na nocny stolik, wiedząc już co musi zrobić i w jaki sposób. Przecież znał Blaine'a i jego _słabości_. Położył głowę na miękkiej poduszce i nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy zaczął zapadać w sen.

„Jest coś, co możesz zrobić, Kurt. Walcz.", widniało na wyświetlaczu telefonu, póki nie wygasł.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** „Forgive us for what we have done, 'cause we're young, we're young, we're young"  
_przez Youtube: _ watch?v=ep_ei5t_deu&amp;list=pluj-dc_sierp3odmaynjjajgzvumbq-g3

_(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Wes Montgomerry i 35 innych osób lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez: **Uwielbiam ten kawałek, jest usprawiedliwieniem na wszystko co robię. :D

_(Noah Puck Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray i 217 innych osób lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** Obmacywanie Kurta też usprawiedliwia?

_(Wes Montgomery, Rachel Barbra Berry, Thad Hartwood i 11 innych osób lubi to)_

**Quinn Fabray:** Wyczuwam zazdrość.

_(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel i 53 inne osoby lubią to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** To nie zazdrość. Blaine jest zaniepokojony, tak samo jak ja. Kurt jest naszym przyjacielem.

_(Blaine Anderson lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez:** A skąd TY możesz wiedzieć, co myśli Anderson, Męskie-Ręce?

_(Noah Puck Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones i 37 innych osób lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson: **Santana, ona ma rację. Jestem zaniepokojony, bo nie wiem co się dzieje. Boli mnie, że mój przyjaciel zdaje się coś przede mną ukrywać.

_(Rachel Barbra Berry lubi to)_

**Quinn Fabray:** Co. Za. Tupet!

_(Santana Lopez lubi to)_

**Mercedes Jones: **Czy ja nie wiem czegoś o czym Wy wiecie? Quinn, Santana?

_(Tina C. Chang lubi to)_

* * *

„Och, Mamusiu... Będę tego bardzo żałował, prawda?", przeszło mu przez myśl, jednak wciąż jeszcze miał przed oczyma wiadomość od Q, a słowo „walcz" kołatało mu w głowie od kilku godzin. „Pieprzyć to!" i nacisnął enter...

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Gdzie Cię boli, Anderson?

**Blaine Anderson:** Co?

**Kurt Hummel:** Pytam gdzie boli. Może przestanie, jak pocałuję ;)

_(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones i 31 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Czy Ty właśnie FLIRTUJESZ z Blaine'm, Kurt? To niestosowne! Blaine jest Twoim przyjacielem!

**Santana Lopez:** Odezwała się...

_(Quinn Fabray i Brittany S. Pierce lubią to)_

**Blaine Anderson: **Flirtuje ? – zdezorientowanie

**Kurt Hummel:** Nie słyszałaś nigdy o czymś takim jak „Friends with benefits", Rach? Musisz mieć nudne życie.

_(Santana Lopez, Noah Puck Puckerman, Finn Hudson i 71 innych osób lubi to)_

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Pieprzysz Hobbita, Hummel?

_(Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez, Sam Evant i 131 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Jeszcze nie.

_(Noah Puc Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones i 51 innych osób lubi to)_

**Wes Montgomery:** Jeszcze?

**Thad Hartwood:** Wow.

**Jeff Sterling:** Właściwie to już najwyższy czas, żebyś się za to zabrał.

_(Quinn Fabray, Nick Duval, Wes Montgomerry i 179 innych osób lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** WTF?!

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Jesteście SZALENI! Co Ty wypisujesz, Kurt?! Chcesz zszargać reputację Blaine'a?! Jesteś podły!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, nie myślałem o tym, ale skoro proponujesz; „zszarganie" Blaine'a będzie czystą przyjemnością ;P – podekscytowanie

_(Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Jeff Sterling i 67 innych osób lubi to)_

* * *

\- Co, do diabła? - warknął Kurt Hummel, kiedy drzwi od jego pokoju otworzyły się z trzaskiem i stanął w nich wkurzony Blaine.

\- To ja pytam: co do diabła, Kurt? Jakim prawem piszesz _takie_ rzeczy na mój temat? Jak śmiesz?

Oh tak, był naprawdę, _naprawdę_ wkurzony.

Kurt nie mógł nic poradzić na uśmiech formujący się na jego twarzy. „Jesteś tak cholernie przewidywalny, Blainey.", pomyślał, zatrzymując wzrok na czerwonej twarzy byłego przyjaciela „I seksowny, kiedy się złościsz."

\- Jakie rzeczy, _Kochanie_? - zapytał delikatnie, mając niezły ubaw, kiedy oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się na użyte w jego kierunku, czułe słówko.

\- Bo ty... dlaczego... cholera! Nie rozpraszaj mnie - wykrztusił, irytując się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Kurt wybuchnął śmiechem. - I z czego się śmiejesz? Rujnujesz mi reputację, człowieku! Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Dlaczego robisz mi coś takiego? - końcówkę prawie wyszeptał, spuszczając głowę i przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy. - Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi, Kurt.

\- Jezu, Blaine - mruknął niebieskooki, momentalnie przestając się śmiać. Nienawidził, kiedy brunet był smutny, a jeszcze bardziej, kiedy to on był sprawcą tego smutku. - To był żart, ok? Przestań brać wszystko tak bardzo do siebie.

\- Takie żarty mnie nie bawią, Kurt - odpowiedział cicho.

\- A powinny. Jesteś nastolatkiem, nie musisz nawet znać słowa: reputacja.

\- Ale znam i zależy mi na tym, by moja była tak dobra, jak to możliwe.

\- Właściwie, seks ze mną mógłby ją tylko poprawić, ale skoro nie chcesz... Cóż, koś inny ci za to podziękuje, bo na tym skorzysta - Kurt puścił w kierunku zdziwionego kolegi perskie oko, po czym dodał poważnym tonem – Oficjalne przeprosiny wystarczą? A może mam klęknąć i bić pokłony przez godzinę?

\- Powinieneś klęknąć i zająć czym tą niewyparzoną buzię. Przyjemność po mojej stronie - wymruczał Blaine pod nosem, jednak (w swoim mniemaniu) nie na tyle głośno, by Kurt usłyszał jego słowa, po czym dodał głośno – Obejdzie się bez pokłonów. Jesteś niemożliwy.

\- Co potwierdza moją tezę, że cholernie dużo tracisz, _Kochanie_ \- zaśmiał się Hummel, po czym wypchnął zaskoczonego Blaine'a z pokoju, mrucząc przy tym – Wybacz, ale muszę się przygotować, bo za godzinę mam... spotkanie z dawnym znajomym.

„Słyszałem... Kochanie", pomyślał Kurt, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją w kierunku, zamkniętych już drzwi.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Zgodnie z życzeniem zamieszczam oficjalne przeprosiny, więc: Blaine Anderson nie jest moim „przyjacielem z korzyściami" (co nie oznacza, że nie ma na to ochoty), co więcej, jego reputacja pozostaje nieskalana (jeszcze). Zadowolony, Anderson?

_(Wes Montgomery, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabrya i i 171 inych osób lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** Jeszcze nie czytałem mniej przeprosinowych przeprosin. Czasem Cię nienawidzę.

_(Rachel Barbra Berry lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Od nienawiści do miłości... Jedyne co Cie złości, to fakt, że wszyscy myśleli, że to JA pieprzę CIEBIE. Gdyby było odwrotnie, nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, Kochanie.

_(Noah Puck Puckerman, Jeff Sterling, Santana Lopez i 31 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** „Kochanie?" Co. Do. CHOLERY?

**Kurt Hummel:** Spokojnie Berry, nie odbiję Ci faceta. W końcu to zawsze było Twoje zadanie :) PS: dlaczego nie zmieniliście statusu związku?

_(Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez i Brittany S. Pierce lubią to)_

**Wes Montgomery: **Kurt, błagam, powiedz, że żartujesz.

_(Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Mercedes Jones i 196 innych osób lubi to)_

**Mercedes Jones:** Nie wierzę.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** To nie Twoja sprawa, Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** Dlaczego? Przecież jesteście moimi PRZYJACIÓŁMI, prawda?

_(Santana Lopez i Quinn Fabray lubią to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** Skąd to wiesz?

**Kurt Hummel:** Jesteście beznadziejnymi konspirantami. Właściwie przyjaciele też z Was beznadziejni :)

_(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones i 21 innych osób lubi to)_

Użytkownik **Kurt Hummel **usunął użytkowników **Blaine Anderson **i **Rachel Barbra Berry **z grona „Najbliższych znajomych"

**Blaine Anderson:** Nie wygłupiaj się, Kurt. Nie możesz tego zrobić.

**Kurt Hummel:** Chyba JUŻ zrobiłem, Kochanie.

* * *

Nie mieli wiedzieć, że on _wie_, ale wyszło jak wyszło. Kurt wpatrywał się w ekran laptopa nie do końca wierząc w to, co właśnie zrobił.

To nie było tak, że miał zamiar się poddać, zdecydowanie _nie_ miał podobnych planów, wręcz przeciwnie. Możliwe, że wyglądało jakby dał za wygraną i jeżeli Rachel w to uwierzy, już ciesząc się zwycięstwem, da mu to niezłą przewagę. Nikt nie będzie przygotowany na jego kolejny krok. Kurt zrozumiał, że nie warto rezygnować z marzeń, a Blaine Anderson był jego marzeniem. Przynajmniej na ten moment...

Podstawową rzeczą, która sprawiała, że mógł oddziaływać na Andersona bardziej niż Rach czy właściwie ktokolwiek inny, było to, że Kurt znał swojego ex przyjaciela, oh tak, znał go bardzo, _bardzo _dobrze, a co za tym idzie – wiedział co sprawi, że drogi Blainey zacznie się wić i błagać. Do takiego właśnie stanu miał zamiar go doprowadzić. Nigdy nie był człowiekiem mściwym, ale lubił sprawiedliwość, a jedynym sprawiedliwym rozwiązaniem będzie _ukaranie _Andersona za kłamstwo. Wiedział, że _musi _sprawić, że Blaine zrobi coś, czego nie robił nigdy wcześniej i nie zrobi później. Coś, na co nie ma ochoty, ale co przyniesie korzyści, bo przecież nie miał zamiaru sprawiać chłopakowi bólu... no, może tylko troszeczkę. Blaine będzie prosił i to bardzo, _bardzo _ładnie prosił, z ogromnym zaangażowaniem o to, by Kurt „zszargał" jego reputację. I to nie raz.

* * *

Czas po zawodach był zazwyczaj momentem, kiedy każdy z członków chóru mógł wykonać utwór na jaki przyszła mu ochota. Zupełnie spontanicznie, nieprzemyślenie, ograniczając się tylko własną wyobraźnią. Kurt uznał, że nadszedł jego moment.

\- Chcę zaśpiewać - powiedział, kiedy chórzyści zajęli już miejsca na fotelach i kanapach w sali prób.

\- W porządku. Co będziesz wykonywał? - zapytał Wes, przewodniczący Warblersów z tak specyficznym uśmieszkiem, że Kurt zaczął się zastanawiać czy on przypadkiem nie potrafi czytać w myślach. „Oby nie, cholera."

\- Niespodzianka. – Kurt uśmiechnął się w sposób, który San komentowała za każdym razem jednym słowem (które doprowadzało już wszystkich do szału, jednak czy Satan kiedykolwiek przejmowała się tym co myślą inni?): WANKY.

\- Potrzebujesz wsparcia? - zapytał Jeff.

\- Tak - mruknął, po czym spojrzał w stronę chłopaka, którego nienawidził (podobnie jak Blaine i z inicjatywy Blaine'a) od pierwszego momentu. - Sebastian, będziesz mi akompaniował na gitarze? Tu potrzeba sprawnej... ręki.

\- Pewnie. - tak bezczelnie seksownego wyrazu twarzy nie widziano u nikogo innego.

Chwilę później, Sebastian uśmiechał się szeroko z niesamowitym błyskiem w oku, który pojawił się jak tylko usłyszał co będą wykonywać. „To może być dobre.", pomyślał Kurt, odchrząkując delikatnie. W tym momencie był bardzo dumny z umiejętności modulowania głosu, której w śpiewie użył tylko raz, w kawałku funk, kiedy jeszcze należał do New Directions. „Przygotujcie się, koledzy."

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed? _

Rozpoczął delikatnie i skrzywił się, gdy Sebastian pomylił nuty. „Co, do cholery?", pomyślał patrząc na chłopaka z irytacją. Twarz Smythe'a naznaczona była szokiem tak ogromnym, że gdyby nie skupienie i profesjonalizm, którego Kurt zdołał się nauczyć dzięki występom, roześmiałby się głośno i z satysfakcją, mimo że miał ochotę go kopnąć za ten fałsz.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me _

Obserwował Blaine'a i naprawdę, _naprawdę _podobało mu się to, co widział. Cudowne tęczówki w kolorze płynnego miodu skupiały się na nim, a pełne usta rozchylały się delikatnie w zdziwieniu. Schlebiało mu niesamowicie, że samym śpiewem potrafi doprowadzić chłopaka do takiego oszołomienia, jednak, przecież wiedział co robi decydując się na ten właśnie utwór, prawda?

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster _

Zakończył, uderzając w możliwie najniższe punkty na skali swego głosu i wiedział, że odniósł sukces, kiedy Sebastian ponownie pomylił nuty i zasyczał cicho. Jeszcze większą dumę poczuł, kiedy spojrzał w stronę Andersona i zauważył to zamglone, pełne... _czegoś, _czego jeszcze nie zidentyfikował, spojrzenie. „Jesteś mój, mimo że jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, Blaine."

* * *

**Wes Montgomery:** Nowa odsłona, starego kolegi.

_Plik: KurtHummelxPanicAtTheDisco_

_(Santana Lopez, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval i 215 innych osób lubi to)_

**Sebastian Smythe: **To było... WOW!

**Kurt Hummel:** I prawie to zepsułeś. Czy Ty w ogóle potrafisz grać, Smythe?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Mogę zagrać na Twoim *instrumencie*, wtedy osądzisz ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Jeżeli robisz to tak sprawnie jak z gitarą, spasuję.

_(Blaine Anderson, Jeff Sterling i Wes Montgomery lubią to)_

**Santana Lopez:** WANKY!

_(Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Tina C. Chang i 17 innych osób lubi to)_

**Sebastian Smythe:** Nie daj się prosić, Księżniczko. I ile razy mam Cię zapraszać na kawę?

**Kurt Hummel:** Najwyraźniej możesz w nieskończoność, a odpowiedź wciąż ta sama. Który to już raz? 50?

**Sebastian Smythe:** Dziś? Dopiero 6, ale spokojnie, do 50 też... dojdziemy ;)

**Santana Lopez:** .WANKY!

**Blaine Anderson:** Jezu, Seb, daj mu spokój. Przecież powiedział, że nie chce.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Zajmij się swoją (tfu!) kobietą o męskiej urodzie, a Hummela zostaw mnie. Nie pożałuje. To jak Księżniczko?

_(Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray i 231 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Nadal nie, Sebastian.

**Blaine Anderson:** Nie obrażaj Rachel, Sebastian! Poza tym, ona jeszcze NIE JEST moją dziewczyną.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oboje wiemy, że mówisz to tylko dlatego, że chcesz mojej „przyjaźni z korzyściami", Blainey. Musisz się bardziej postarać.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Że co?!

**Santana Lopez:** Lepsze niż „Moda na sukces" :D

_(Quinn Fabray, Jeff Sterling, Artie Abrams i 119 innych osób lubi to)_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Kurtie, pamiętasz jak mówiłam, że będę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo zła jak będziesz się znowu całować z Santaną?

**Kurt Hummel:** Tak Brit-Brit.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Jak będziesz to robił z Sebastian Smythe, też będę bardzo zła.

_(Blaine Anderson lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** A z kim mogę, Brit?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Jak Ci smutno, pocałuj Blaine Anderson. On jest prawie tak ładny jak Ty, Kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel:** Kej, Brit. Obiecuję.

**Santana Lopez:** hahahahahaha

**Quinn Fabray:** Jezu, Brit... – rozbawiona

**Blaine Anderson:** Dlaczego mnie?!

**Kurt Hummel:** Nie udawaj, że nie chcesz.

_(Jeff Sterling, Wes Montgomery, Finn Hudson i 71 innych osób lubi to)_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Bo ciągle patrzysz na niego, jakbyś chciał go zjeść, Blaine Anderson. I na jego pupę, ale ona jest MOJA.

_(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones i 51 innych osób lubi to)_

**Sebastian Smythe: **Prawda, dziś zaczął się nawet oblizywać.

_(Wes Montgomery, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez i 97 innych osób lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** PIEPRZCIE SIĘ WSZYSCY!

**Kurt Hummel: **To zaproszenie, Tygrysie? – podekscytowanie

_(Santana Lopez i Quinn Fabray lubią to)_

**Blaine Anderson: **To właśnie jeden z tych momentów w których Cię nienawidzę, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel: **To nie jest nienawiść, ale frustracja, Kochanie ;) Miłego prysznica.

**Blaine Anderson:** Skąd, do cholery wiesz, że idę pod prysznic? Podglądasz mnie?!

**Kurt Hummel:** Przecież masturbujesz się tylko tam, Blainey.

**Santana Lopez: **WANKY!

_(Kurt Hummel lubi to)_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

* * *

Nadszedł weekend. Wreszcie. Chórzyści z Akademii Daltona byli niesamowicie podekscytowani, gdyż to właśnie w piątek wieczorem miała odbyć się kolejna impreza z serii „Pijmy z Warblersami", ale tym razem wzbogacona o ludzi z ludzi z McKinley, których zaprosił Kurt. Wieczór zapowiadał się niesamowicie ekscytująco.

Kurt bawił się naprawdę dobrze, tańcząc z dwiema z trzech najpiękniejszych dziewczyn, jakie zdarzyło mu się widzieć, ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Brittany zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję i przylepiła się do jego torsu, zaś Santana z dłońmi na jego biodrach, ocierała się o jego tyłek. I czy to naprawdę było dziwne, że zaczynał czuć się trochę nakręcony? Alkohol krążył w jego żyłach, sprawiając, że rzeczywistość zacierała się i drżała przed oczyma, a ciało reagowało na najmniejsze bodźce. Był pijany i podniecony, przecież to nie zbrodnia. Podobnie jak usta Brit skubiące jego szczękę i język Santany, błądzący po karku, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Kiedy dziewczyny zamieniły się miejscami, wiedział, że jest zgubiony, bo mimo że Brittany była cudownie słodka i śliczna ze swoimi blond włosami i czułym uśmiechem, Santana potrafiła sprawić, że nie pamiętał niczego poza dotykiem tych idealnie wilgotnych, pełnych ust i naporem języka na jego własny, a gdy jego dłonie zjechały na kształtne, twarde pośladki...

* * *

\- Co, do diabła, Kurt myśli, że robi? - warknął Blaine z głosem brzmiącym niedowierzaniem, kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym odbywała się impreza i zobaczył jedyne osoby tańczące na parkiecie.

\- Prawdopodobnie to, na co każdy z nas ma ochotę - odpowiedział bełkotliwie Jeff i dopiero wtedy Blaine zwrócił uwagę na ogólny stan osób znajdujących się w sali.

Spóźnił się trochę ponad godzinę, jednak nie spodziewał się, że wszyscy będą już w sztok pijani. Wes zataczał się gdzieś pod ścianą, mała Azjatka tańczyła na stole, a kilku chłopaków okupowało sprzęt do karaoke, najwyraźniej szukając odpowiedniej piosenki. Reszta siedziała w różnych miejscach, w różnym stopniu, ale jednak pijana. „Niech cię cholera, Rach.", pomyślał i momentalnie się zawstydził. Nie powinien tak myśleć, chociaż to przez nią się spóźnił, bo chciała wymóc na nim zaproszenie, mimo że powtarzał jej, że to Kurt i Wes odpowiadali za gości z McKinley i on nie miał w tym wypadku prawa głosu. W rzeczywistości nie chciał, żeby przychodziła, wiedząc, że przez cały wieczór będzie uczepiona jego ramienia, wymagając nieustannej uwagi. Teraz niesamowicie żałował, że nie przyszedł od razu. Nienawidził być jedyną trzeźwą osobą.

Ponownie skupił się na Trzech osobach tańczących na parkiecie, wciąż przyciśniętych do siebie niczym w filmie porno. Latynoska całowała Kurta z zapałem, nawet ze swojego miejsca, oddalonego od nich o kilka dobrych metrów, widział ich języki, masujące się wzajemnie. Blondynka, Brittany, tańczyła przyciśnięta do pleców chłopaka, z jedną dłonią na jego biodrze, a drugą błądzącą po pośladku.

\- Są gorący, prawda? - Blaine usłyszał głos Sebastiana, dochodzący gdzieś zza jego pleców.

\- Nie sądzę - odpowiedział zirytowany, wciąż jednak nie odrywając wzroku od błękitnookiego i jego przyjaciółek.

\- Nie udawaj, Anderson. Obaj wiemy, że chciałbyś znaleźć się na miejscu którejkolwiek z nich. Co byś wolał? Przód czy tył?

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Sebastian.

\- Wyzywam cię, żebyś z nim zatańczył.

\- Co? Nie!

\- Teraz.

\- Nie, Smythe. Spływaj.

\- Naprawdę? Nawet nie podejmiesz wyzwania? Jezz, Anderson, ta dziewczyna zrobiła z ciebie totalną cipkę - mruknął Sebastian, patrząc na kolegę z politowaniem i on rzeczywiście tak myślał. - Żałosne. Co, boisz się, że cię spławi?

\- Kto?

\- Hummel.

\- Nie.

\- Więc dlaczego nie podejdziesz i nie odbijesz go z rąk tych dwóch gwiazdek porno?

\- Wydaje się dobrze bawić i...

\- Tchórzysz.

\- Nie!

\- Udowodnij!

\- Dobra - warknął w końcu ciemnowłosy, ruszając w stronę przyjaciela, który aktualnie jęczał cicho, pozwalając, by Latynoska ssała jego szyję. - Kurwa.

Złapał rękę Kurta i pociągnął go w swoją stronę, zaskakując tym całą trójkę i sprawiając, że chłopak bezwładnie wpadł prosto w jego objęcia. „Boże, ależ on pachnie.", pomyślał, wtulając twarz w szyję chłopaka, przygarniając go jeszcze mocniej i zaciskając dłonie na jego biodrach na tyle mocno, by nie mógł się wyrwać.

\- Co się dzieje, Blainey? - wymruczał chrapliwie Kurt, patrząc na drugiego chłopaka szklistymi oczyma, w których błękit był tak ciemny, że prawie nie odróżniał się od źrenicy.

\- Tańczymy - odpowiedział, muskając przy tym delikatną skórę na szyi chłopaka.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo mam na to ochotę.

Odpowiedź była odruchowa i na tyle głupia, w mniemaniu Blaine'a, że spodziewał się szybkiego odepchnięcia od ciepłego ciała Hummela, jednak ten ponownie go zaskoczył, przytakując delikatnie i zarzucając ramiona na jego szyję.

\- Chyba bardzo podobał ci się taniec z dziewczynami - mruknął wprost do ucha przyjaciela, kiedy ich biodra otarły się o siebie delikatnie i poczuł, że Kurt jest twardy i, biorąc pod uwagę jego cichy jęk, niesamowicie wręcz nakręcony.

\- Satan całuje najlepiej na świecie, B. Jej język i... wiesz, że Britt dotykała mojej pupy? Lubię, kiedy to robi. Kiedy ściska i masuje... oh, to takie cholernie dobre uczucie - mruczał błękitnooki, przysuwając się bliżej, najwyraźniej, by otrzymać więcej tarcia.

\- Przestań, Kurt - powiedział lekko zachrypłym głosem, odsuwając biodra wyższego chłopaka od swoich.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie możemy. - Blaine wyraźnie słyszał nutkę desperacji we własnym głosie.

\- Więc po cholerę ze mną tańczysz? - warknął Kurt, raptownie odpychając ciało bruneta od swojego i patrząc na niego z irytacją, widoczną mimo nietrzeźwości.

\- Sebastian wyzwał mnie, żebym to zrobił - odpowiedział nie myśląc i pożałował tego już w kolejnej sekundzie, kiedy szybki spazm bólu przeszedł po twarzy przyjaciela. - Kurt, ja...

I wtedy zdarzyło się to, do czego nie powinien dopuścić. Nigdy. I jeżeli wydawało mu się, że pocałunek z Rachel zatrząsł jego światem, to sam dotyk ciepłych, miękkich ust Kurta na jego własnych sprawił, że cały świat legł w gruzach, a później zupełnie przestał istnieć, bo do tych cudownych warg dołączył wilgotny dotyk sprężystego, gorącego języka, naciskającego na jego usta. I to było idealne. Język przyjaciela wślizgnął się do jego ust, by po sekundzie znowu je opuścić, zostawiając po sobie posmak słodyczy i bolesny niedosyt. Nawet nie zorientował się co się dzieje, gdy poczuł gorący oddech na szyi i nieświadomie odchylił głowę, dając drugiemu chłopakowi dostęp do większego obszaru oliwkowej skóry.

Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony z wykonanego zadania - powiedział Kurt, odrywając się po jakimś czasie od szyi bruneta i patrząc mu w oczy, dziwnie trzeźwym spojrzeniem. - Miłej zabawy, _Anderson_.

I dlaczego Blaine poczuł się w tym momencie jak ostatni kretyn? „Bo może właśnie tym jesteś. Kretynem.", pomyślał, wpatrując się w plecy odchodzącego Kurta. Najwyraźniej znowu zranił przyjaciela, zaprzepaszczając kolejną i możliwe, że ostatnią szansę na powrót do tego, co było wcześniej. A może czegoś więcej? „Ogarnij, Blaine!" Na powrót słodkiego, cudownego, ciepłego Kurta, który zawsze był, kiedy go potrzebował, na którego można było liczyć. Blaine poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Nie oglądając się za siebie opuścił pomieszczenie, nie zwracając uwagi na nawoływania przyjaciół.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Moja głowa boli. I usta. I dlaczego mam na szyi cholerną malinkę?

**Santana Lopez:** Nawet NIC mi nie mów. Umieram.

**Sebastian Smythe:** Daliście dobre przedstawienie, Gwiazdeczki ;) A malinkę pewnie zrobił Ci Anderson.

_(Noah Puck Puckerman, Jeff Sterling, Wes Montgomery i 21 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** De quoi tu parles?! Vous plaisantez!

**Quinn Fabray:** No i go zdenerwowałeś...

**Blaine Anderson:** To Santana, Kurt. Przyssała się do twojej szyi na jakąś godzinę.

**Mercedes Jones:** A Ty byłeś tak zazdrosny, że musiałeś wyrwać Kurta z jej objęć (dosłownie!) i go pocałować, co nie, Blaine?

(Wes Montgomery, Sebastian Smythe, Quinn Fabray i 51 innych osób lubi to)

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **To dlatego nie chciałeś, żebym przyszła?! Żeby pieprzyć tą gejowską księżniczkę?!

**Kurt Hummel:** No chyba sobie, kurwa żartujesz, Rachel. Masz świadomość, że przegięłaś?

**Blaine Anderson:** Jezu, Rachel, oszalałaś? O czym Ty w ogóle mówisz? Nie robiłem nic z Kurtem i nie mam zamiaru robić. Przecież to Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, dzięki, że mnie bronisz, Blaine. Nie trzeba było. – ironiczny Pasujecie do siebie idealnie: Panna-Idealna-We-Własnym-Mniemaniu i Chłopiec-Zdezorientowany-Seksualnie. Żałosne.

(Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray i 97 innych osób lubi to)

**Sebastian Smythe:** Hej, Berry-Ogromnonosa, nie jesteś u siebie na wsi, żeby rzucać podobnymi epitetami, więc z łaski swojej spłyń wraz z tym przerażającym zbliżeniem w profilówce, bo nie chcę, żeby cofnęło mi się śniadanie.

_(Kurt Hummel, Brittany S. Pierce, Jeff Sterling i 115 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Seb, kiedy ta kawa?

_(Sebastian Smythe lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** Co?

**Santana Lopez:** Ale z Ciebie idiota, Anderson. Poważnie. Nie sądziłam, że tacy ludzie w ogóle istnieją.

_(Kurt Hummel lubi to)_

**Sebastian Smythe:** Jego strata, mój zysk. Kurt, o 16 będzie ok?

**Kurt Hummel:** Pewnie.

_(Sebastian Smythe lubi to)_

* * *

\- Chcesz pogadać o sprawie Andersona? - zapytał w pewnym momencie Sebastian, patrząc na współtowarzysza ponad stolikiem.

\- Nie rozumiem o co...

\- Przestań, K. To nie jest randka, nie musisz udawać, że spotkaliśmy się z innego powodu, niż wkurzenie Blainersa. A teraz opowiadaj!

I to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Kurt naprawdę popatrzył na Sebastiana Smythe'a. Nie, że wcześniej nie patrzył, bo robił to, całkiem często, jeśli być szczerym. Sebastian był niezłym okazem faceta-geja. Jednak wcześniej, mimo że patrzył, nie widział niczego poza ładną buzią i seksownym ciałem, a teraz... cóż, teraz zobaczył Sebastiana takim, jakim rzeczywiście był – z uśmieszkiem, który niektórych mógłby odrzucać, uniesionymi brwiami, co bywało irytujące, ale też z ciepłym błyskiem zielonych oczu i otwartością wręcz emanującą z całej postawy. On chyba naprawdę chciał być jego przyjacielem.

\- Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć, Seb? Żeby się ponabijać z _biednego_ Kurta? - zapytał, chcąc się upewnić, że intuicja go nie zmyliła.

\- Przestań pieprzyć bzdury, K. Anderson był twoim przyjacielem, a teraz, kiedy nie jesteście w najlepszej komitywie, nie masz w Dalton nikogo, komu mógłbyś się wygadać. Jestem miły i oferuję swoją osobę.

Cichy śmiech chłopaka był całkiem zaraźliwy.

\- Nie _pieprzę _bzdur, Smythe, inaczej byłbyś pierwszym na mojej liście.

\- Touche.

I to był moment, w którym zrozumiał, że będą całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a z pewnością genialnymi kumplami. Sebastian, ze swoimi żartami i seksualnymi odnośnikami, był odskocznią, jakiej Kurt potrzebował.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

* * *

Użytkownik **Kurt Hummel **dodał użytkownika **Sebastian Smythe** do grona „Najbliższych Znajomych"

_(Sebastian Smythe lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez:** WANKY!

**Kurt Hummel:** Jezz, San, czy dla Ciebie wszystko jest „wanky"?

**Santana Lopez: ** .WANKY !

**Kurt Hummel:** Bez komentarza. – załamanie

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** To jest ktoś kto do Ciebie pasuje, Kurt. Dobrze, że wyleczyłeś się z tego dziwnego przywiązania do Blaine'a, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie jesteście już przyjaciółmi. To byłoby zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie, gdybyś nadal wpatrywał się w niego niczym zakochany szczeniak.

**Quinn Fabray: **Naprawdę nie rozumiem jak można był aż taką IDIOTKĄ.

_(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson i 29 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Dzięki Rachel, idealnie ukazałaś swoją osobowość w tym komentarzu. Upewniłaś mnie, że nie mam czego żałować, zrywając z Tobą wszelkie kontakty.

_(Wes Montgomery, Jeff Sterling, Quinn Fabray i 41 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Co? Ale nie o to mi chodziło! Nie możesz zerwać ze mną kontaktów, Kurt. Przyjaźnimy się od kilku lat!

**Blaine Anderson:** Pogrążasz się, Rachel. I kto Ci powiedział, że ja i Kurt nie jesteśmy już przyjaciółmi, na Boga?

_(Jeff Sterling, Cole Young, Thad Harwood i 11 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** To raczej oczywiste, Blaine. Kurt Cię nienawidzi, przecież go okłamywałeś.

**Kurt Hummel:** No dobra, dość tej szopki. Blainey, Kochanie, musimy jej powiedzieć PRAWDĘ.

**Blaine Anderson:** Co?

**Wes Montgomery:** O! – podekscytowanie

_(Jeff Sterling, Quinn Fabray, Tina C. Chang i 86 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Musimy powiedzieć Rachel, Blaine. Wiesz przecież co mam na myśli.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Powiedz o co Ci chodzi, Kurt!

**Blaine Anderson: **?

**Kurt Hummel:** Ja i Blaine... cóż... naprawdę nie chcesz powiedzieć jej tego sam, Kochanie?

**Blaine Anderson:** Nic, do cholery, nie rozumiem!

**Kurt Hummel:** Jesteśmy kochankami, Rachel. Pieprzymy się jak małe króliczki (od miesięcy), a jeżeli chcesz dowodu, spójrz na szyję Blaine'a (lubię naznaczać to, co należy do mnie).

_(Santana Lopez, Noah Puck Puckerman, Nick Duval i 71 innych osób lubi to)_

**Noah Puck Puckerman: **Whoa!

**Santana Lopez:** OMFG! – rozbawienie

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Blaine Anderson, mówiłeś, że to siniak, Ty dupku!

**Quinn Fabray: **Kurt 3

_(Kurt Hummel lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** HUMMEL! IDĘ PO CIEBIE!

**Kurt Hummel:** Mam zacząć się rozbierać? – podekscytowanie

_(Santana Lopez, Noah Puck Puckerman i Sebastian Smythe lubią to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Nienawidzę Was!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** To znaczy, że będą małe delfinki?

_(Nick Duval, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray i 151 innych osób lubi to)_

* * *

Blaine przemierzał korytarze Dalton z miną tak odpychającą, że nikt nie śmiał nawet starać się z nim przywitać. Był absolutnie wściekły na Kurta, bo jak przyjaciel mógł napisać o nim _takie_ rzeczy na portalu społecznościowym? Nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego po błękitnookim chłopaku. Nie wiedział co zdenerwowało go bardziej. Z jednej strony była Rachel, która przeczytała te wszystkie bzdury, przez co prawdopodobnie będzie narzekała co najmniej miesiąc i każe się przepraszać na najbardziej wymyślne sposoby. Z drugiej Kurt pogrywający sobie z nim jak miał ochotę. Tym razem przesadził.

\- Smythe, wypad! - warknął, wchodząc do pokoju Kurta bez uprzedniego pukania, w nosie mając jakiekolwiek formy grzecznościowe.

Widok Sebastiana siedzącego na łóżku jego przyjaciela z ręką na kolanie Kurta zirytował go jeszcze mocniej. „Jak on śmie, do cholery?", myślał intensywnie, wbijając pełen nienawiści wzrok w aroganckiego blondyna „I dlaczego Kurt mu na to pozwala?!"

\- Wynoś się! - wrzasnął donośnie, widząc, że pierwsza komenda nie zrobiła na chłopaku większego znaczenia. - _Już!_

Miał tu do załatwienia pewną sprawę i nie sądził, żeby potrzebował przy tym jakichkolwiek świadków. Zdecydowanie _nie_ potrzebował. Sebastian, uprzednio zerkając na Kurta w dziwnie porozumiewawczy sposób, opuścił pomieszczenie.

Kurt patrzył na ciemnowłosego chłopaka z fascynacją wypisaną na twarzy i błyskiem w oczach. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Blaine'a tak silnego, stanowczego i tak niesamowicie pewnego siebie. I czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że, ponownie w towarzystwie tego człowieka, poczuł, że zaczyna się podniecać?

\- Czego chce - zaczął, jednak przerwał mu donośny trzask drewnianych drzwi, które Blaine zamknął za Sebastianem ze zdecydowanie zbyt wielką siłą. Kurt zadrżał delikatnie.

\- Co. To. Miało. Być - wycedził powoli ciemnowłosy, wbijając wzrok w oszołomionego, wciąż siedzącego na łóżku, przyjaciela. - Dlaczego to, kurwa, zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął.

\- A dlaczego miałbym tego _nie robić,_ Blainey? - zapytał Hummel, odzyskując trochę zwyczajowego opanowania, mimo że jego dłonie wciąż świerzbiły od chęci dotknięcia stojącego przed nim chłopaka. - Rachel jest _suką_, która lubi dogadywać innym, wierząc niezachwianie, że sama jest okazem idealnym. Ktoś musiał jej wreszcie pokazać jej miejsce.

\- Moim kosztem? - głos Andersona, mimo że cichszy aniżeli poprzednio, nadal emanował gniewem.

\- Okazałeś się idealną... ofiarą - mruknął Kurt, wstając powoli i podchodząc do bruneta na odległość wyciągniętej ręki - poświęciłem cię dla dobra ludzkości - dodał komicznie poważnym tonem, mając ochotę śmiać się w głos z absurdu, jaki właśnie opuścił jego usta.

Widział, że miodowe oczy nie są już tak ostre i, że pełne wargi drgnęły lekko. „Znam cię, Blaine, lepiej niż ktokolwiek. Nie potrafisz się na mnie gniewać. Przecież sam wiesz.", myślał intensywnie z lekkim rozczuleniem, wciąż utrzymując wzrok na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Naprawdę mnie nienawidzisz? - zapytał znienacka Blaine, sprawiając, że błękitnooki drgnął lekko, a delikatne rozbawienie zniknęło z jego twarzy. - Naprawdę nie jesteś już moim przyjacielem?

Gdyby nie to, że przyglądał mu się tak wnikliwie, Kurt prawdopodobnie nie zauważyłby krótkiego spazmu bólu pojawiającego się na opalonej twarzy drugiego chłopaka i niepewnego wyrazu cudownych oczu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co odpowiedzieć, bo czy rzeczywiście może ich nadal nazywać „przyjaciółmi"? Właściwie nie rozmawiał z Blaine'em sam na sam od ponad 4 miesięcy, gdyż początkowo wciąż towarzyszyła im Rachel (dlaczego wtedy nie wydało mu się to podejrzane?!), później nie chciał się z nim widywać, bo był zraniony jego oszustwem. Ale czy byli przyjaciółmi?

\- Nie nienawidzę cię, Blaine. Nie sądzę, bym potrafił cię nienawidzić, chociaż czasem chciałbym - rozpoczął cicho i zauważył jak na usta chłopaka wypływa delikatny, pełen nadziei uśmiech. Było mu niesamowicie źle z tym, że za chwilę już go nie będzie, przez niego. Przez jego słowa. - Ale nie sądzę byśmy byli przyjaciółmi. Już nie.

\- Kurt, ja... proszę...

\- Nie mogę być twoim przyjacielem, Blaine. Nie teraz. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo poczułem się zraniony i jak zawiedliście moje zaufanie. Myślałem, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, rozumiesz? Wierzyłem, że to już na zawsze. Liczyłem na was, na _ciebie_, a ty mnie okłamałeś. To boli - kości zostały rzucone.

\- Jezu, Kurt. Nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić, przysięgam - zapewniał żarliwie Blaine, łapiąc dłonie wyższego chłopaka w swoje i ściskając je mocno.

\- Ale to zrobiłeś. A jeżeli chodzi o Rachel... są pewne powody, dla których nie chce jej znać i faktycznie, pisząc te bzdury, chciałem ją zranić. I naprawdę, _naprawdę_ nie obchodziło mnie w tamtym momencie nic innego. Cóż, nie jest mi przykro, że to zrobiłem, ale przepraszam, że wciągnąłem w to ciebie i...

\- Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek będziemy przyjaciółmi? Czy jest szansa, żeby to wszystko wróciło? - przerwał Blaine z drżeniem słyszalnym w ciepłym, niskim głosie, najwyraźniej zupełnie zapominając powód, dla którego odwiedził pokój Kurta.

\- Nie wiem.

\- Kurt, proszę. Ja... zrobię wszystko, naprawdę i... proszę, Kurt, _proszę_...

\- Myślę, że powinieneś wyjść.

To powiedziawszy Kurt uwolnił dłonie z uścisku silnych palców _byłego_przyjaciela, po czym otworzył na oścież drzwi od pokoju.

\- Co, do diabła? - wymruczał Blaine, patrząc w stronę korytarza z niedowierzaniem i po chwili Kurt już wiedział dlaczego – pod jego drzwiami ze szklanką w dłoni i pełnym przerażeniem na twarzy klęczał Jeff, a za nim tłoczył się prawdopodobnie pełen skład Warblersów.

\- Mamy... um... zebranie? - wykrztusił Wes z rumieńcami zalewającymi jego blade policzki.

Kurt spojrzał na Blaine i, jak gdyby samo spojrzenie było katalizatorem, w jednym momencie wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem, który stał się jeszcze głośniejszy, gdy Jeff z odetchnął z ulgą, odkładając szklankę.

Kurt jeszcze długo po wyjściu bruneta, zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedział. Nad przyjaźnią. Chciał, żeby było tak, jak wcześniej, ze wszystkimi przekomarzaniami, wygłupami i oglądaniem filmów Disneya do 4 nad ranem. Naprawdę chciał, aby to wszystko wróciło, ale równocześnie pragnął czegoś innego, czegoś większego i mocniejszego. Chciał mieć Blaine'a tylko dla siebie i, mimo że trochę go to przerażało, pragnął _posiadać _Blaine'a Andersona w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wiedział, że była tylko jedna możliwość, były przyjaciel będzie zmuszony wybierać pomiędzy Kurtem, a Rachel i mimo że to niesprawiedliwe, Kurt był pewien, że tym razem nie ustąpi. A kiedy Blaine uzna, że chce właśnie jego, będzie go jeszcze musiał zdobyć, bo przecież nie szanuje się rzeczy, które przychodzą zbyt łatwo. I dlaczego słowo „łatwo" skojarzyło mu się z Rachel Berry?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** „And now our bodies are, oh so close and tight. It never felt so good, it never felt so right..." ;)

_przez YouTube: _ watch?v=SmPMMitJDYg

_(Finn Hudson, Noah Puck Puckerman, Quinn Fabray i 31 innych osób lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez:** Nie powinieneś już spać grzecznie w swoim mięciutkim łóżeczku, jak na dobrego chłopca przystało? ;P

**Kurt Hummel:** Cierpię na bezsenność.

**Mercedes Jones:** Dobrym chłopcem to on był, dopóki nie wpadł w Twoje ręce, Satan.

_(Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Jeff Sterling i 55 innych osób lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez:** Fakt.

**Blaine Anderson:** Maraton Disney'a?

**Kurt Hummel:** „Let me sleep on it... Baby, baby let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it and I'll give you an answer in the morning." ;)

**Sebastian Smythe:** To chyba oznacza odmowę. :D

_(Kurt Hummel lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** Okej... Ale mam Króla Lwa na DVD.

**Kurt Hummel:** „We're gonna go all the way tonight. We're gonna go all the way. And tonight's the night."

**Blaine Anderson: **Czekam.

**Santana Lopez: **WANKY!

_(Sebastian Smythe lubi to)_

* * *

\- Przyniosłem przekąski. Ale to wcale nie oznacza, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - rozpoczął Kurt, wchodząc do pokoju nr 311, ale przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony głos _byłego_ przyjaciela.

\- Cicho. Rozumiem. Dłużej się nie dało? Myślałem, że w końcu zasnę z nudów.

\- Hej! Musiałem iść po chrupki. I czekoladę. I lody, ale ich nie dostaniesz - zastrzegł szybko, widząc uśmiech pojawiający się na twarzy Blaine'a.

\- Zobaczymy - wymruczał brunet, wkładają płytę DVD do odtwarzacza i czekając na jej uruchomienie.

\- Nie, Blaine. _Nie dostaniesz _lodów. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy co musiałem przejść żeby je zdobyć! Chyba 20 minut flirtowałem z tym pajacem z kuchni. - Zbolały głos błękitnookiego jasno świadczył o tym, co myśli o pracowniku stołówki.

\- Chyba żartujesz, że flirtowałeś ze Stevem dla lodów. - W głosie Andersona pobrzmiewało niepomierne zdumienie. - Przecież on teraz nie da ci spokoju!

\- Ale to są _lody pistacjowe._ \- I jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśniać, chłopak rozsiadł się wygodnie na łóżku, czekając na rozpoczęcie seansu.

„I może dla niego to faktycznie wszystko wyjaśnia", pomyślał Blaine i roześmiał się cicho, przypominając sobie przejawy miłości Kurta do lodów pistacjowych.

Usiadł na łóżku obok przyjaciela, bo chociaż Kurt tak nie uważał, dla niego wciąż był przyjacielem. Najlepszym. Uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas i to dlatego udawał, że wcale nie chce mu się spać, mimo że był totalnie wykończony, byle tylko błękitnooki chłopak przebywał z nim trochę dłużej aniżeli te kilkuminutowe spotkania, jakie mieli w trakcie trwania szkoły i to tylko, kiedy akurat wpadli na siebie w korytarzu lub mieli wspólnie jakąś lekcję. Brakowało mu Kurta, bardzo. I teraz wiedział, że zrobiłby naprawdę wiele, byle tylko wrócić do przyjaźni, jaka utworzyła się pomiędzy nimi już w pierwszych sekundach znajomości, kiedy stali na schodach Akademii Daltona, wpatrując się w siebie z niedowierzaniem. „Nie, Anderson, to TY wpatrywałeś się z niedowierzaniem, nie on, Idioto."

Wciąż pamiętał swoje zaskoczenie, kiedy spojrzał na najpiękniejszą twarz, jaką zdarzyło mu się widzieć kiedykolwiek. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ktoś _taki_w ogóle chce z nim rozmawiać, bo przecież już na pierwszy rzut oka Kurt był idealny, a poznanie go bliżej tylko potwierdzało tą tezę. Od pierwszego momentu zrozumiał, że nie jest w tej samej lidze, ale przecież nie oznaczało to, że nie mógł zaprzyjaźnić się z pięknym nieznajomym, prawda? „I gdybyś nie był takim idiotą, nadal mógłbyś się z nim przyjaźnić."

\- Nie. Dotykaj. Moich. Lodów - wycedził Kurt, kiedy zauważył, że ręka przyjaciela zacisnęła się na przyniesionej przez niego łyżeczce (tak, specjalnie wziął tylko jedną!) i właśnie zaczął nią nabierać te pistacjowe, idealne, słodkie... - Nie - krzyknął, kiedy pełna łyżka już prawie wylądowała w buzi przyjaciela.

\- Szybkim ruchem zacisnął dłoń na ręce drugiego chłopaka i skierował łyżkę wprost w swoje, nie mogące się doczekać usta.

\- Oh, cholera - jęknął, delikatnie mrużąc oczy, jak on uwielbiał te lody.

W całym podekscytowaniu, Kurt nie spostrzegł, że miodowe oczy ciemnieją, przybierając barwę cynamonu, a pełne usta rozchylają się lekko. Nie zauważył, że Blaine nie zabrał ręki z łyżeczki, a nawet pokierował metalowy przedmiot trochę głębiej w jego usta. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak różowy język wysuwa się delikatnie i zwilża usta Andersona, ani jak jego białe zęby zaciskają się na dolnej wardze, gdy do uszu bruneta doszły jęki przyjemności, które Hummel wydawał, wciąż oblizując łyżeczkę.

„Ogarnij się, Blaine. Ogarnij się, na Boga! To _tylko_ Kurt!", powtarzał sobie w myślach Blaine, szybko zabierając dłoń, którą wcześniej zaciskał na łyżeczce i starając się skoncentrować na filmie. „Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie."

* * *

„Chyba nie koncentrowałem się zbyt mocno", pomyślał Blaine nie do końca trzeźwo, budząc się rano w swoim łóżku, dokładnie przykryty miękkim kocem. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Kurta, jednak jego już nie było. Prawdopodobnie od dawna. „Jesteś genialny. Zapraszasz Kurta na film, by popracować nad powrotem do czasów przyjaźni i zasypiasz. Idealnie, Idioto!". Gdyby był w stanie, kopnąłby się w tyłek. Mocno.

* * *

**Rachel Barbra Berry** do **Blaine Anderson**: Mimo, że jeszcze Ci nie wybaczyłam, pozwalam, żebyś zabrał mnie na kolację do BreadStix.

**Blaine Anderson:** Nie pamiętam, żeby Cię prosił o pozwolenie na coś takiego.

_(Wes Montgomery, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez i 173 inne osoby lubią to)_

**Santana Lopez:** #burn – rozbawienie

_(Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Jeff Sterling i 151 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Jesteś beznadziejny, Blaine!

**Kurt Hummel:** Daj chłopakowi spokój, jest zmęczony po nieprzespanej nocy.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** No chyba żartujesz!

**Kurt Hummel:** No dobra, faktycznie żartowałem. Trochę spał. ;)

_(Santana Lopez, Noah Puck Puckerman, Nick Duval i 135 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** NIENAWIDZĘ WAS!

**Blaine Anderson: **Jezu, Kurt, znowu zaczynasz swoje gierki?

**Kurt Hummel:** Nie, za bardzo mnie zmęczyłeś. Nie mam na to siły. Pohamuj pożądanie, Tygrysie, bo nawet ja muszę mieć czas na regenerację.

_(Jeff Sterling, Sebastian Smythe, Quinn Fabray i 87 innych osób lubi to)_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** WANKY!

_(Santana Lopez lubi to)_

* * *

\- Musisz przestać. Mówię poważnie. Inaczej Rachel mnie powiesi i wierz mi, nie chcesz wiedzieć za co. - Głos Blaine'a, paradoksalnie wydawał się bardziej rozbawiony, aniżeli wystraszony, jednak słowa wystarczyły, by skupił na sobie uwagę Kurta.

\- A szkoda by było takiego pięknego... karku - wymruczał błękitnooki z uśmieszkiem przypatrując się rozszerzającym się oczom bruneta.

\- Co? - wyjąkał w odpowiedzi, wzbudzając tym głośny śmiech drugiego chłopaka.

\- Spokojnie, Blainey - głos pobrzmiewał rozbawieniem. - Jeżeli naprawdę nie chcesz, nie będę grał w swoje _gierki_.

\- Oczywiście, że nie chcę. Inaczej bym o to nie prosił.

\- Nie prosiłeś.

\- Co?

\- Nie prosiłeś. Rozkazałeś. To różnica.

\- Kurt...

\- Hm?

\- Zamknij się, _proszę_.

Nawet, kiedy Blaine był już za drzwiami stołówki, wciąż słyszał melodyjny śmiech Kurta i nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że sam również się uśmiechnął. Naprawdę lubił, kiedy chłopak był szczęśliwy. Jego twarz stawała się wtedy nawet piękniejsza niż zazwyczaj.

* * *

\- Księżniczko, musisz zrzucić mu jakąś bombę, inaczej nasz słodki Blainey nie oprzytomnieje i nie uświadomi sobie, że Męska-Twarz, jaką nazywa, albo dopiero zacznie nazywać swoją dziewczyną, to tylko krótki epizod - Sebastian wpatrywał się intensywnie w, aktualnie lazurowe tęczówki siedzącego naprzeciwko chłopaka. - Jeżeli chcesz go dla siebie, te małe gierki, jakie starasz się prowadzić, nie wystarczą.

\- Okej... Więc, co proponujesz Mistrzu Strategii? - mruknął ironicznie Hummel, nawet nie zaszczycając współtowarzysza spojrzeniem.

Kurt był zdenerwowany. Naprawdę, _naprawdę _zdenerwowany. Wydawało mu się, że wszystko zaczyna iść po jego myśli, że Rachel zrozumiała, że ona i Blaine to bardzo zły pomysł, że „gierki" przekonały ją do _romansu _pomiędzy chłopakami. Ale czy Rachel Berry, samozwańcza Barbra z McKinley High, kiedykolwiek robiła to, co należało? _Oczywiście_, że nie! Tego dnia, gdy wszystko zaczynało się wydawać tak piękne, musiała zrobić coś, co sprawi, że jego życie zamieni się w piekło, choćby na kila chwil. I dała radę.

Wpadł na Rachel i Blaine'a, kiedy wychodził z Akademii. Dosłownie. „Zakochana" dwójka siedziała na schodach, tuląc się do siebie i wymieniając pocałunki. Właściwie zaczął się zastanawiać czy Blaine jest w ogóle wart tych wszystkich starań, skoro po sytuacjach, w jakich znaleźli się razem ostatnimi czasy, nadal dąży do tego, by on i Berry zostali parą. „Może dla niego nie znaczyło to tyle, ile dla ciebie, Matole. Nie pomyślałeś? _Oczywiście_, że nie pomyślałeś. _Nigdy_ nie myślisz!", jego umysł krzyczał intensywnie i Kurt miał naprawdę ogromną ochotę zacząć walić głową w znajdujący się bezpośrednio przed nim stół.

Starał się być silnym, walczyć, jak radziła Quinn, ale jak walczyć o kogoś, kto nawet nie wie, że właśnie toczy się wojna? Przecież gdyby wygrał z Rachel, sprawił, że ona i Blaine zerwą swój... swoje _relacje_, nie oznacza to, że brunet obudzi się nagle z olśnieniem pt. 'Kocham Kurta Hummela'. Właściwie mogłoby się zdarzyć, że Blaine będzie go winił za zniszczenie tego związku. Przecież, mimo widocznego zdezorientowania chłopaka, możliwe, że rzeczywiście czuł coś do Rachel. W tym momencie jedyne, co przychodziło Kurtowi do głowy, to _odpuścić_. Mógł wciąż bawić się w gierki, jak to określił Blaine i być kością niezgody między dwójką byłych przyjaciół, jednak jaki to miało sens.

\- Księżniczko, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - głos Sebastiana przebił się w końcu przez jego wzburzone myśli, sprawiając, że spojrzał na chłopaka przepraszająco.

\- Wybacz - mruknął.

\- Mam ci wszystko wyjaśnić jeszcze raz, tak? Jezu. Musisz sprawić, żeby...

\- Skończyłem z tym - przerwał koledze. - Skończyłem z nim.

* * *

Leżał na łóżku w swym Daltońskim pokoju i wpatrywał się w zdjęcia pojawiające się na wyświetlaczu telefonu. We większości przedstawiały Blaine'a lub Rachel, a niektóre całą ich trójkę. „Wydawaliśmy się tacy szczęśliwi.", myślał, zatrzymując się na dłużej przy jednej z fotografii zrobionych podczas ich spontanicznej wycieczki nad jezioro. Stali we trójkę, objęci i uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha na tle spokojnej tafli wody. To było naprawdę piękne zdjęcie, podobnie zresztą jak 112 innych, które zajmowały miejsce w galerii iPhone'a.

Właściwie miał te zdjęcia wszędzie. Kilka stało na komodzie, kilka zostało przypiętych do korkowej tablicy zajmującej prawie połowę ściany, na której znajdowały się drzwi. Miał je na pulpicie laptopa i w tablecie. Dosłownie _wszędzie_.

\- Kurwa - warknął ochryple, po czym szybkim ruchem podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do komody.

Metodycznie pozbywał się każdej fotografii, pozostawiając puste ramki, następnie oczyszczając korkową tablicę. Wykasował wszystkie zdjęcia z telefonu, wymazał je z tabletu, a w komputerze ukrył w jednym z kodowanych folderów. Nie chciał na nie patrzeć, bo przypominały o wszystkim, co stracił. O wszystkim, co sprzątnięto mu sprzed nosa, gdyż nie potrafił wykonać pierwszego kroku. „Za tchórzostwo się płaci. Gratulacje dla mnie, że dowiedziałem się o tym tracąc jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim pierdolonym życiu.", czuł, że oczy wypełniają mu się łzami, jednak był zdeterminowany, by nie pozwolić im się wydostać. Ponownie położył się na łóżku, starając się nie patrzeć na pokój, który wydawał mu się teraz obcy i ogołocony. Planował w myślach, jakie zdjęcia wydrukuje, by wpasowały się w ramki, uspokajając się przy tym powoli i prawdopodobnie zasnąłby, gdyby nie nowa wiadomość, sprawiająca, że telefon zawibrował, a ekran rozjarzył się na bladoniebiesko. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął po urządzenie i odczytał sms, nie zwracając uprzednio uwagi kto jest nadawcą. Gorące łzy wydostały się w końcu spod powiek, malując mokre, słone szlaki na bladych policzkach. Jego serce ponownie zostało złamane.

Wybrał numer jedynej osoby, która, wiedział, że będzie w stanie poskładać go do kupy, a jeżeli nie, to chociaż trochę połatać.

**~ _Co jest?_ \- odezwał się damski, lekko opryskliwy głos w słuchawce.**

**~ San - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. ~ San, proszę, _proszę_, przyjedź. **

**~ _Cholera, Kurt, powiedz co się dzieje! Za chwilę wsiadam w samochód._**

**~ Ja... po prostu nie mogę... za dużo - jąkał się, łkając coraz mocniej.**

**~ _Kurwa! Kurt. Kurtie, Kochanie, już prawie jestem w drodze. Zabrać Brit i Quinn?_**

**~ T-taak.**

**~ _Będziemy najpóźniej za godzinę. Trzymaj się, Porcelanko, ok? Nie rób nic głupiego._**

Wtulił twarz w miękką poduszkę, czując, że łzy przybierają na sile. Dotarło do niego jak głupi by, kiedy wydawało mu się, że może powiedzieć „dosyć" i przestać czuć to wszystko, co wcześniej rozświetlało jego dzień, tą cholerną miłość w stosunku do ciemnowłosego chłopaka o spojrzeniu kojarzącym się z ciepłym, płynnym miodem. Rachel udowodniła, że to nie jest takie łatwe.

Kiedy zasypiał, wyświetlacz nadal jarzył się delikatnie, ukazując tak raniące dla niego słowa:

_**Myślałeś, że kiedykolwiek miałeś szansę, Kurt? Nawet, gdyby Blaine faktycznie był gejem, nie byłbyś w stanie go zdobyć. Kto chciałby COŚ takiego jak Ty? Zachowaniem, strojem, a nawet twarzą sprawiasz, że ciężko chociażby określić Twoją płeć. Pewnie teraz marzysz o tym, żeby być dziewczyną, byle tylko mieć go dla siebie, prawda? Cóż, pewnie zainteresuje Cię informacja, że Blaine Anderson jest IDEALNYM partnerem, również w łóżku. xxx – Rachel  
**_

Tekst okraszało zdjęcie Blaine'a Andersona leżącego na brzuchu pośród kremowej pościeli, która idealnie podkreślała oliwkową cerę chłopaka. Narzuta okrywała go tylko do pasa, a fakt, że była niesamowicie cienka i wręcz oblepiała kształty Andersona, jasno ukazywał, że pod kawałkiem materiału jest zupełnie nagi. Ciemne włosy stanowiły totalny chaos , opadając mocno skręconymi lokami na poduszkę, w którą się wtulał i na twarz okraszoną delikatnym rumieńcem.  
Rachel miała Blaine'a w każdym możliwym aspekcie. _Posiadała_ go w sposób, którego Kurt pragnął od wielu miesięcy. Naprawdę nadszedł czas na poddanie się – Blaine wybrał.

* * *

Dalton było akademią dla chłopców, więc widok trzech gorących dziewczyn przy głównym wejściu byłby miłą niespodzianką, gdyby nie fakt, że każda z nich była dziwnie zdenerwowana, a latynoska, dodatkowo wredna (nie musiała się nawet odzywać, wystarczało spojrzenie).

\- Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał Blaine Anderson, stając na drodze dziewczyn i patrząc na nie ze zdziwionym i lekko zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy. - Jeżeli to kolejna misja szpiegowska, muszę stwierdzić, że jest nawet gorsza niż...

\- Zamknij się, Hobbicie! Nie twój pieprzony interes - warknęła, o dziwo, Quinn, przerywając wypowiedź chłopaka i rzucając mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie.

\- Wow. Spokojnie - wykrzyknął Wes, pojawiający się nagle za plecami przyjaciela. - Mogę wam w czymś pomóc?

\- Szukamy pokoju Hummela - odpowiedziała Santana, również rzucająca gniewne spojrzenia w kierunku Blaine'a.

\- Właściwie nie możemy przyjmować odwiedzających po godz...

\- Pokaż nam, gdzie jest pokój Kurta, do cholery! _Musimy_ się z nim zobaczyć, rozumiesz? - Quinn była wybitnie nie w nastroju na dłuższe rozmowy z uczniami Dalton.

\- Ok. Zaprowadzę was - mruknął Wes, ruszając w stronę schodów.

Trzy dziewczyny ruszyły za nim szybkim krokiem, z widocznym w wyrazach twarzy zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku z Kurtem? - zapytał idący za małą procesją Blaine, któremu zaczęło się udzielać zdenerwowanie dziewczyn.

\- Ty nam powiedz, jesteście _przyjaciółmi_. Oh nie, zapomniałam, przecież już **nie **jesteście. Więc to nie twoja sprawa - wysyczała latynoska nawet nie odwracając się w stronę chłopaka.

\- Nie rozumiem o co wam cho...

\- Zadzwoń do Rachel, niech ci wytłumaczy - warknęła nieodzywająca się do tej pory Brittany. - Albo wyczytaj odpowiedzi z jej nosa, jest nawet większy niż magiczna kula wróżki.

Blaine nie był pewien co odpowiedzieć na komentarz dziewczyny, tym bardziej, że rozproszył go cichy śmiech Wesa i rozbawione prychnięcie Quinn.

\- To tutaj - powiedział Azjata, wskazując drzwi z numerem 147 wypisanym ozdobną czcionką na przybitej do nich metalowej tabliczce.

\- Dzięki - mruknęła Quinn, po czym szybkim ruchem pociągnęła za klamkę. - Cholera - wyszeptała zirytowana, kiedy ta nie chciała ustąpić.

\- Kurt, Kochanie, otwórz drzwi - powiedziała podniesionym głosem Santana, pukając przy tym trzy razy w drewnianą powierzchnię - to my.

Drzwi ustąpiły momentalnie, ukazując wszystkim dość niespodziewany obrazek. Kurt ubrany był w biały t-shirt i luźne spodnie od piżamy w błękitną kratkę. Jego włosy stanowiły zupełny nieład, a oczy były podpuchnięte i mocno zaczerwienione.

\- Boże - wyszeptała Quinn, kiedy Santana podeszła do chłopaka, mocno go przytulając, a ten załkał z rozdzierającym serce bólem słyszalnym nawet dla postronnych osób.

\- Cicho, Kurtie. Już jesteśmy, spokojnie - mruczała Latynoska, głaszcząc go po włosach i jeszcze mocniej zaciskając ramię dookoła drżącego ciała przyjaciela.

Wes i Blaine nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje. Nie rozumieli. Zachowanie Kurta, podobnie jak jego wygląd było tak nietypowe, że odebrało im mowę, pozostawiając stojących niczym kołki w otwartych drzwiach z lekko opadniętymi szczękami. Pierwszy przebudził się Blaine, wystrzelił do przodu, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu wciąż łkającego chłopaka.

\- Kurt, co się stało? Boże... Mogę jakoś pomóc? Kurt - mówił szybko pełnym zdenerwowania i obawy głosem, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do byłego przyjaciela.

Chłopak zareagował na jego głos krótkim wzdrygnięciem, widocznym mimo drżenia i szarpnięciem, mającym zapewne strącić dłoń Warblersa z jego ramienia.

\- Nie dotykaj go! - wrzasnęła Brittany, niemal rzucając się na zszokowanego Andersona i siłą wypychając go z pokoju. - Wynoś się stąd!

\- Zamknij drzwi, Brit. - Rozległ się cichy głos Quinn, po czym drewniane drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym „łupnięciem" bezpośrednio przed twarzami osłupiałych Daltończyków.

* * *

\- Co to, do cholery, miało być? - zapytał wciąż zaszokowany Wes, zerkając na przyjaciela, który wciąż tkwił z twarzą zwróconą w stronę drzwi.

\- On płakał - wyszeptał tylko.

\- Co?

\- Kurt. Kurt płakał... On nigdy nie płacze, Wes. _Nigdy_. Jest silniejszy niż ktokolwiek, kogo znam.

\- Może ma zły dzień albo...

\- Jak ma zły dzień, to szaleje. Rzuca przedmiotami, wyrywa kartki z zeszytów i wrzeszczy na każdego, kto jest w pobliżu, ale nigdy nie płacze.

\- Może emocje...

\- Nie. Ktoś złamał Kurta, Wes. _Złamał_ go. Nie wiem kto, ale jak się dowiem, _zabiję _skurwysyna - ostatnie słowa zostały wręcz wysyczane z tak słyszalną nienawiścią, że Azjata nieświadomie cofnął się o krok.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER VIII**

* * *

**Rachel Barbra Berry **jest w związku z użytkownikiem** Blaine Anderson **

_(Rachel Barbra Berry i Blaine Anderson lubią to)_

**Santana Lopez:** Que? Zapłaciła Ci za to? Bo nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek ogłosiłby coś TAKIEGO dobrowolnie. #socialsuicide

_(Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray i 271 innych osób lubi to)_

**Sebastian Smythe:** A czego spodziewać się po Andersonie? Ofiarowujesz mu Amerykę, a on zamienia ją na Rumunię.

_(Jeff Sterling, Santana Lopez, Tina C. Chang i 115 innych osób lubi to)_

**Wes Montgomery:** Blaine... To taki żart, tak? Nieśmieszny.

_(Jeff Sterling, Thad Hardwood, Finn Hudson i 111 innych osób lubi to)_

**Finn Hudson:** Stary, nie wytrzymasz za długo.

_(Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams i 387 innych osób lubi to)_

**Noah Puckerman:** Hudson, masz mistrza!

_(Sam Evans, Mike Chang i Quinn Fabray lubią to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** FINN! NOAH! Jak możecie być tacy niemili?!

**Mercedes Jones: **Zapytała zdzira, która zdradziła Mojego Chłopca.

_(Santana Lopez, Tina C. Chang, Queen Fabray i 35 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Jesteście OBRZYDLIWI. I nienawidzę Was!

**Tina C. Chang:** Wzajemnie :)

_(Mercedes Jones, Brittany S. Pierce, Mike Chang i 61 innych osób lubi to)_

**Nick Duval: **Blaine? Co, do cholery się tu dzieje? Nadal nie przeszło Ci to KO(S)MICZNE zauroczenie?

_(Thad Hartwood, Sebastian Smythe, Quinn Fabray i 112 innych osób lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** A na co wygląda? Jestem w związku z Rach. I przestańcie nam ubliżać, bo to NASZA sprawa.

_(Rachel Barbra Berry lubi to)_

**Kurt E. Hummel:** Gratulacje Blaine, Rachel – mam nadzieję, że będziecie szczęśliwi.

_(Blaine Anderson i Rachel Barbra Berry lubią to)_

**Mercedes Jones:** Eee?

**Finn Hudson: **Nic nie rozumiem.

**Santana Lopez:** Lakier uszkodził Ci mózg, Hummel? Co, do diabła?!

_(Noah Puckerman, Tina C. Chang i Quinn Fabray lubią to)_

**Kurt E. Hummel:** Życzyłem tylko „szczęścia" znajomemu z chóru, chyba mam do tego prawo, prawda?

**Blaine Anderson:** Chciałeś chyba (mimo wszystko) napisać „przyjacielowi" :) Dzięki, Kurt.

**Mercedes Jones:** Ta, bo masz za co, białasie.

_(Santana Lopez lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Napisałem dokładnie to, co chciałem napisać, Blaine. Zresztą, całą sprawę „przyjaźni" mamy już chyba wyjaśnioną.

_(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones i 5 innych osób lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** Co? Ale przecież maraton filmowy...

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Kurtie, to znaczy, że znowu będziesz TYLKO moim delfinkiem?

**Kurt Hummel:** Oczywiście, Kochanie.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Zaśpiewamy razem Single Ladies, a później będziemy się obściskiwać. Yay!

_(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones i Tina C. Chang i 67 innych osób lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez:** Brit! Nie przy wszystkich.

**Kurt Hummel:** Jakby jeszcze KTOKOLWIEK nie wiedział. Sama doprowadziłaś do upublicznienia naszych *relacji*, Satan ;)

_(Santana Lopez, Noah Puck Puckerman, Quinn Fabray i 97 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry**: Jakim sposobem wiadomość o moim związku z Blaine'em zamieniła się w dziwkarskie rozmowy w wykonaniu Kurta Hummela?

**Mercedes Jones:** Bo nikogo nie interesuje co się z Tobą dzieje?

_(Santana Lopez, Tina C. Chang, Noah Puckerman i 252 inne osoby lubią to)_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** I Kurtie jest SEXI.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Ja też jestem sexi!

**Santana Lopez:** Taaa, a w szczególności Twój nos.

_(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson i 317 innych osób lubi to)_

**Quinn Fabray:** Kurt był Cheeriosem, a tego nigdy nie przebijesz, Berry (nawet nosem!).

_(Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Sandy Mitchell i 92 inne osoby lubią to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** KURT BYŁ CHEERLEADEREM?!

**Kurt Hummel:** Mhm. Jestem bardzo giętki.

_(Santana Lopez i Sebastian Smythe lubią to)_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Kurtie potrafi robić 69 na stojąco!

**Jeff Sterling:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

_(Wes Montgomery, Noah Puckerman, Thad Hardwood i 181 innych osób lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez:** 6-9-6, Brit. Ale Twoją teorię też sprawdzimy. – podekscytowanie

_(Kurt Hummel lubi to)_

* * *

Czy wiadomość, że ich związek stał się oficjalny zszokowała Kurta? Nie, zdecydowanie nie, bo to było pewne, a już z pewnością po wydarzeniach, jakie zaobserwował niechcący na schodach wyjściowych z Dalton. Czy sprawiła, że poczuł się zraniony? Tak, niestety tak. Ponownie. „Ciekawe ile razy jeszcze, póki się uodpornię.", pomyślał, a z ust wyrwał mu się cichy, niewesoły śmiech. Był zmęczony i, jeżeli miał byś szczery, miał już dosyć walki z wiatrakami, bo przecież właśnie tak powinno się to wszystko nazwać. Co z tego, że Blaine reagował na jego zachowanie w dokładnie taki sposób, jaki Kurt zakładał za idealny? Koniec końców był z Rachel, całował się z Rachel, uprawiał seks z Rachel. „Bez sensu. To wszystko nie ma pieprzonego sensu.", mimo że łzy znowu chciały utorować sobie drogę, zacisnął mocno powieki i robił wszystko, by słone krople nie wydostały się spod nich. „Nie będę więcej płakał. Nie przez nich."

Kurt nie lubił uczyć się w swoim pokoju. Zdecydowanie preferował pomieszczenia takie jak biblioteka, gdzie można było zająć jeden ze stolików umiejscowionych między regałami i w spokoju zająć się zadaniami, bez niepotrzebnego rozpraszania się. Przychodził tu co środę, po matematyce, bo to to właśnie ten przedmiot wymagał, ze względu na bardzo ostrego nauczyciela, najwięcej uwagi.

Również tego dnia, bezpośrednio po zakończeniu zajęć, przyszedł do biblioteki, zajął swój ulubiony stolik i skupił się na ćwiczeniu, tym razem, arytmetyki. Skończyłby zapewne przed 18, jak to się zazwyczaj zdarzało, ale przerwało mu pojawienie się nieproszonego gościa.

\- Możesz mi, do cholery, powiedzieć dlaczego wciąż mnie unikasz? - zapytał Blaine, stając bezpośrednio przy krześle, które zajmował Kurt.

Błękitnooki chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jednak po chwili ponownie przybrał swój znudzony wyraz twarzy, który wyćwiczył specjalnie na podobne okazję. Jakiś czas przyglądał się byłemu przyjacielowi bez słowa, ciesząc się z jego nerwów. Nie był do końca świadomy dlaczego, ale irytowanie Blaine'a sprawiało mu niebywałą satysfakcję.

Nie widział chłopaka od dobrych trzech tygodni, starając się (choć nie przyznałby się do tego na głos!) unikać miejsc, w których tamten przebywał, a kiedy konieczne było przebywanie niedaleko bruneta, Seb chętnie pomagał mu w odwróceniu uwagi.

\- Nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia, _Anderson_ \- powiedział w końcu, śledząc wyraz oczu Blaine'a, kiedy świadomie użył jego nazwiska, czego wcześniej nie robił właściwie nigdy, a przynajmniej nie przy tak poważnym tonie głosu.

\- Czy ty sobie kpisz?! - krzyknął brunet, odwracając krzesło Kurta, wraz z nim samym, w swoją stronę i kładąc dłonie na oparciach, uniemożliwiający tym samym jasnowłosemu jakikolwiek ruch.

\- Odsuń. Się. Ode mnie - wywarczał Hummel, wbijając w drugiego chłopaka nienawistne spojrzenie, jednak ten nie zdawał się tym zupełnie przejmować. „Pieprzone deja vu!", pomyślał, jednak nie czuł żadnej z miłych emocji, jakie towarzyszyły mu, gdy Blaine poprzednim razem znalazł się tak blisko niego.

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego mnie unikasz, Kurt!

\- Nie unikam cię, ty kretynie! - „A właśnie, że unikasz", mruczał cichy głosik gdzie z tyłu głowy Kurta, jednak świadomie to zignorował, irytując się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Kurt, nie rozmawialiśmy od kiedy... od momentu, gdy Brittany wyrzuciła mnie z twojego pokoju.

\- No i co z tego?

_\- Jesteś_ moim przyjacielem, do cholery! Nie możesz zostawić mnie tak po prostu i udawać, że wszystko ok! Nie możesz zupełnie się ode mnie odwrócić, Kurt! Nie możesz... - Głos Blaine'a pobrzmiewał lekką histerią, co zdezorientowało Kurta i kazało mu spojrzeć na drugiego chłopaka dokładniej.

Ciemne włosy nie były przygładzone przez żel tak dokładnie, jak zazwyczaj, a pod orzechowymi oczyma widniały wyraźne zasinienia, widoczne mimo oliwkowej cery. Blaine był zmęczony i możliwe, że wystraszony. „Co, do cholery?", myślał Kurt, który nigdy wcześniej nie widział Blaine'a w takim stanie. Takiego... zdewastowanego?

„Blaine wybrał Rachel. Blaine wybrał Rachel. Blaine wybrał Rachel.", powtarzał usilnie w myślach, żeby zachować spokój, bo jedyne czego tym momencie pragnął to trzymanie bruneta w objęciach, póki na jego twarzy ponownie nie zawita szczęście. „Jesteś takim idiotą, Kurt. Ile jeszcze razy musisz dostać kopa w tyłek, żeby odpuścić?"

\- O czym ty mówisz? Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Blaine. Wes, Nick, Jeff, David czy Thad; oni są twoimi przyjaciółmi, więc to z nimi podziel się swoimi problemami, których najwyraźniej masz sporo, ale mnie zostaw w spokoju. - Kurt wiedział, że zachowuje się jak sukowata diva, ale aktualnie był to dla niego jedyny sposób, by nie pokazać byłemu przyjacielowi co rzeczywiście dzieje się w jego wnętrzu.

\- Kurt, dlaczego ty - wyszeptał brunet, delikatnie kręcąc głową w wyrazie bezradności. - Powiedz mi chociaż czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku. Widziałem, że nie czułeś się zbyt dobrze w tamten poniedziałek, kiedy przyszły dziewczyny i... Czy to Burt? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? - wyjąkał nagle, wystraszony chłopak.

\- Z Tatą wszystko w porządku. A reszta... to _naprawdę_ nie jest twoja sprawa - powiedział spokojnie Hummel, odwracając wzrok od drugiego chłopaka, po czym dodał swoim najlepszym, oschłym tonem. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju, jestem zajęty.

\- Ale Kurt - jęknął delikatnie, zwieszając głowę i wtedy właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że stało się to, w co nie chciał uwierzyć od momentu, gdy Kurt dowiedział się o jego związku (wtedy jeszcze nieoficjalnym) z Rach - stracił przyjaciela. _Naprawdę_ go stracił. Całkowicie.

Po chwili Blaine opuścił bibliotekę, zostawiając, byłego już przyjaciela z miliardem niechcianych myśli i niechętną troską. „Mam nadzieję, że będzie z nim wszystko ok.", pomyślał błękitnooki, zerkając dyskretnie na zgarbione plecy wychodzącego właśnie Andersona, po czym wrócił do zadań, usilnie starając się nie pozwolić myślom wędrować w kierunku bruneta.

* * *

\- On już nie chce być moim przyjacielem - powiedział lekko zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem, ciemnowłosy chłopak, unosząc głowę i obejmując spojrzeniem czwórkę osób siedzących w jego pokoju. „Przyjaciele.", pomyślał i poczuł kolejne łzy spływające po policzkach, kiedy przez głowę przemknął mu obraz Kurta. - Opuścił mnie... tak jak wszystkie ważne dla mnie osoby, opuścił mnie. Już nawet na mnie nie patrzy. - Słowa przyniosły kolejną falę rozdzierającego serce łkania.

Czwórka chłopców patrzyła po sobie ze zdezorientowanymi minami. Wiedzieli, że pomiędzy Blaine'em i Kurtem nie jest tak, jak wcześniej, jednak nie sądzili, że brunet przeżywa to wszystko _aż tak_ bardzo, a przynajmniej nie wyglądało na to, kiedy był z Rachel, a właściwie _zawsze_, pomijając lekcje i kilka okazjonalnych sytuacji, był z Rachel.

\- Blaine... nie pomyślałeś o tym, że to nie Kurt zostawił ciebie, ale ty odsunąłeś się od Kurta? - zapytał cicho Jeff, na co cztery niedowierzające spojrzenia spoczęły na jego twarzy.

\- Jeff, co ty - zaczął Wes, jednak jasnowłosy przerwał mu spokojnym głosem.

\- Kurt dowiedział się o tobie i Rachel dużo wcześniej niż to ogłosiliście na Facebooku, przez _przypadek_; wiem, bo powiedział mi o tym. Nie sądzisz, że przyjaciele powinni dowiadywać się o takich rzeczach jako pierwsi? Tym bardziej, że zarówno ty jak i ona byliście najbliższymi przyjaciółmi Kurta. Nagle został sam.

\- Ale - zaczął Blaine, jednak został uciszony przez uniesioną rękę jednego z przyjaciół.

\- Pozwól mu dokończyć - powiedział Nick, dając Jeffowi znak, by kontynuował.

\- Zraniłeś go, Blaine, dlatego powiedział ci, że nie jesteście już przyjaciółmi

\- Nigdy bym go świadomie nie zranił - wykrzyczał Blaine z zapałem.

\- A jednak to zrobiłeś. Dlatego nie możesz oczekiwać, że wszystko będzie w porządku i tak jak wcześniej. Możliwe, że on zawiódł jako twój przyjaciel, ale ty zawiodłeś go pierwszy, rozumiesz?

\- Tak bardzo, jak nienawidzę zgadzać się z czymś takim, Jeff ma rację, Blaine. Nie spojrzałem na sytuację od tej strony. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mu o Rachel? - zapytał Wes.

\- Bo... n-nie wiem - wyszeptał Blaine, ponownie ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Rachel mówiła, że jak mu powiemy, to go stracę i... nie wiem dlaczego nie powiedziałem, naprawdę. A potem okazało się, że on wie i było za późno.

\- Podoba ci się bycie chłopakiem Rachel? - zapytał niespodziewanie David, ściągając na siebie uwagę przyjaciół. Kiedy Blaine popatrzył na niego zdezorientowany, kontynuował. - To proste pytanie: czy lubisz być jej chłopakiem? To sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy?

\- Chyba tak - mruknął ciemnowłosy.

\- Skoro tak, musisz skupić się na swoim związku. Kurt potrzebuje czasu. Ty też go potrzebujesz. Musicie zastanowić się czy chcecie kontynuować przyjaźń, czy jest sens. Może stwierdzisz, że nie chcesz go w swoim...

\- Nie! - wrzasnął nagle Anderson, szokując wszystkim, w tym, prawdopodobnie samego siebie. - Nie - powtórzył trochę ciszej, jednak nadal zdenerwowany. - Nie rozumiesz, David. Żaden z was nie rozumie. To nie tak, że ja go chcę. Nie. Ja go _potrzebuję_, zawsze go potrzebowałem, ale wcześniej o tym nie wiedziałem. I nie mogę czekać. On nie może mnie opuścić, rozumiecie? Nie może. _Nie mogę_ go stracić.

Po wywodzie Blaine wyszedł z pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi na zapuchnięte oczy i ciemne loki, które wymknęły się spod jarzma żelu, opadając mu na czoło. Musiał odetchnąć, pomyśleć. Musiał zastanowić się jak sprawić, by Kurt znowu był jego przyjacielem. To było najważniejsze.

* * *

\- Myślicie, że wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego co czuje? - zapytał Nick, patrząc na przyjaciół, którzy wciąż wpatrywali się w otwarte drzwi, przez które chwilę wcześniej wyszedł Blaine.

\- Nie sądzę, ale na pewno jest bliżej aniżeli przedtem - odpowiedział Jeff przyciszonym głosem.

\- Nawet jak zda sobie sprawę, nie zerwie z tą dziewczyną bez dobrego powodu. Nie będzie chciał jej zranić. Znacie Blaine'a - mruknął Wes z niezadowoloną miną.

\- Nie wystarczy, że jest zarozumiała suką? Widzieliście w ogóle jakie rzeczy pisała do Kurta? Na _Facebooku_, Jezu. Ma szczęście, że K. jest w miarę miłym człowiekiem, a jego riposty nie bolą _aż tak_ bardzo. Wyobraźcie sobie co by było, gdyby trafiła na kogoś takiego jak Sebastian! - Nick nie wyglądał na fana najnowszej dziewczyny swojego przyjaciela.

\- Myślałem, że tylko ja jej nie lubię - powiedział Jeff z ulgą, zerkając z uśmiechem na Nicka. - Nie rozumiem co Blaine w niej widzi, poważnie. Co ona mu zrobiła, żeby się z nią związał?

\- Mogę się założyć, że zapytała czy chce być jej chłopakiem, a on nie wiedział co powiedzieć i się zgodził. Czasem jest taki głupiutki... - David również nie był największym fanem panny Berry. - Widzieliście w ogóle jej nos? Jezu!

Czwórka chłopaków wybuchła gromkim śmiechem chociaż w głowie każdego z nich wciąż tkwił obraz rozpaczy przyjaciela, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli w jego wykonaniu, a Blaine naprawdę potrafił być królem dramatu.

\- Zaprosiła nas na wegański obiad, idziemy? Powinniśmy wesprzeć Blaine'a - zapytał Wes, kiedy w końcu trochę się uspokoili.

\- Nie ma opcji, żebym ją znowu spotkał. Po prostu _nie_ \- odpowiedział szybko Nick, na co David i Jeff pokiwali głowami, w pełni zgadzając się z przyjacielem.

* * *

Snuł się po korytarzach Dalton, nie przejmując się zszokowanymi, bądź pełnymi współczucia spojrzeniami uczniów. Nie zatrzymał się nawet, kiedy pan Mayer, nauczyciel matematyki zapytał go, pełnym zatroskania głosem, co się z nim dzieje. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć, ani z nikim rozmawiać. Chociaż nie, to nie była cała prawda. _Chciał _rozmawiać, ale tylko z Kurtem, a wiedział, że aktualnie stało się to niemożliwe.

Blaine zdawał sobie sprawę z popełnionych błędów. Wiedział, że Jeff miał rację, że zranił Kurta i nie powinien na niego naciskać, dać mu czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego, oswojenie się z sytuacją, ale zupełnie _nie zgadzał się_ na to, by były przyjaciel całkowicie zniknął z jego życia. Przecież jasnowłosy był najbliższą mu osobą. Nie Rachel, nawet nie rodzice czy Coop, ale właśnie Kurt. Kochał go tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe w wykonaniu przyjaciół, uwielbiał wszystkie jego głupie nawyki i każdą ripostę wydobywającą się z ust w formie idealnie brzmiących słów. Ubóstwiał jego głos i poczucie humoru, a nawet jego wygląd. Kurt miał najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie. Jeden z tych, które przechodzą na każdą osobę obecną w pomieszczeniu, a podobne zdarzenie widział już nie raz. Nie, nie potrafił wyrzucić Kurta ze swojego życia i nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Kurt wyrzucił go ze swojego. Wiedział, że kiedy to się stanie, nie zostanie mu już nic, a on sam nie będzie miał po co się starać. Kurt był centrum jego świata i mimo że od jakiegoś czasu pozostawał gdzieś na uboczu, to wciąż był niedaleko i mimo wielu wypowiedzianych słów, wiedział, że i tak mógł się do niego zwrócić w potrzebie, a nawet bez potrzeby. Teraz obawiał się, że zostanie mu to odebrane, że centralna postać w jego życiu stanie się kimś najcenniejszym dla innego człowieka, dla kogoś kto doceni go bardziej. Świadomość, że byłoby to najlepszym wyjściem dla Kurta, łamała jego serce. W tym wypadku był jednak egoistą. Po prostu _nie mógł_ dopuścić do podobnego scenariusza.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER IX**

* * *

**Rachel Barbra Berry **do **Blaine Anderson: **Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki się ostatnio zachowujesz, Blaine. Wygląda jakby zupełnie Ci nie zależało na naszym związku, a jesteśmy przecież bratnimi duszami!

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Wysłałam Ci 23 wiadomości, Blainey. Dzwoniłam 15 razy i 7 razy nagrałam się na pocztę! ODBIERZ!

**Santana Lopez:** Zmień nazwisko na Stalker.

_(Wes Montgomery, Sebastian Smythe, Quinn Fabray i 171 innych osób lubi to)_

**Finn Hudson:** Ostrzegałem.

_(Noah Puck Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones i 317 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ!

**Sebastian Smythe: **Gratuluję wyboru, Anderson. Lepiej trafić nie mogłeś. – rozbawiony

_(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Nick Duval i 265 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** A Ty dobrze wybrałeś?! Nawet mała, gejowska księżniczka aka Hummel Cię nie chciała. Żałosne, bo on akurat powinien brać cokolwiek.

**Finn Hudson:** Rachel, czy Ty możesz być NORMALNA? Chociaż raz. Nigdy nie spotkałem tak dziwnej i denerwującej dziewczyny jak Ty. Już NIKT Cię nie lubi przez Twoje zachowanie i wcale nie jesteś AŻ TAK utalentowana jak Ci się wydaje.

_(Santana Lopez, Tina C. Chang, Kurt Hummel i 431 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Mój Bohater! – wzruszenie

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Stary! Wow.

**Quinn Fabray:** Wreszcie słowa prawdy. I jak się z tym czujesz, Berry?

**Santana Lopez:** Zapewne jak ofiara, czyli standard.

_(Quinn Fabray, Brittny S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones i 251 innych osób lubi to)_

**Tina C. Chang:** Ap ropo „brania czegokolwiek", może Blaine Anderson miał noworoczne postanowienie: w ramach akcji charytatywnej uszczęśliwię najbardziej zgorzkniałą SUKĘ w McKinley, której nikt NIGDY nie chciał.

_(Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Noah Puck Puckerman i 412 innych osób lubi to)_

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Chang, nie doceniałem Cię.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** I o co Wam wszystkim chodzi?!

**Mercedes Jones:** Kurt jest przyjacielem. Należy bronić przyjaciół. Ale przecież Ty nic o tym nie wiesz. Masz w ogóle jakiś przyjaciół? Nie, cofam pytanie, nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek chciał się przyjaźnić z kimś takim jak Ty.

_(Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Tina C. Chang i 113 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Powiedział WIELORYB!

**Wes Montgomery:** Sebastian ma racje. A Ty, Blaine, niżej (w wyborze osoby towarzyszącej) upaść nie mogłeś. Odbij się od dna, przyjacielu, inaczej dno Cię pochłonie.

_(Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Kurt Hummel i 319 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Ty, Berry, skoro lubi poruszać tematy osobiste na forum, bardzo proszę: jesteś totalną suką. Dodatkowo - przegraną suką. Nikt Cię nie lubi, nie kocha, nie uważa za przyjaciółkę, nie sądzi, że powiedzie Ci się w życiu. Nikt nie będzie Cię wspierał czy pocieszał, bo nikt nie chce mieć z Tobą nic wspólnego. Zrozum to wreszcie. Lepiej mocno trzymaj się Andersona, bo tylko on stoi jeszcze po Twojej stronie. PS: Od dziś każda Twoja porażka będzie dla mnie niezłym sitcomem. I nie radzę Ci zbliżać się do mnie na odległość kilku metrów, bo mimo że (teoretycznie) jesteś dziewczyną, nie wiem czy się powstrzymam przed uderzeniem Cię w twarz. Właściwie w nos, przecież on zajmuje większość twarzy.

_(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puck Puckerman i 512 innych osób lubi to)_

**Noah Puck Puckerman: **Wow, Księżniczko! – zachwyt

**Santana Lopez:** Brawo, Cukiereczku. Wiedziałam, że poza seksapilem drzemie w Tobie coś więcej ;)

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Przegraną? TY śmiesz nazywać mnie przegraną? Mam wszystko to czego Ty kiedykolwiek pragnąłeś! Finn był mój, tak samo jak Noah, a teraz Blaine. I podobnie jak KAŻDA solówka, o jaką się starałeś! TY przegrywasz! ZAWSZE PRZEGRYWASZ! I jak się z tym czujesz? Zawsze byłam od Ciebie lepsza! Jesteś nic niewartym gejem o wyglądzie 8-latki. Dla hetero zbyt męski, dla homo zbyt kobiecy, a jedyna szansa na seks, jaką dostaniesz w życiu, to dać się zgwałcić jakiemuś podstarzałemu tatuśkowi za parę dolarów. I kto tu jest przegrany?!

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** „Będę twoim wiernym towarzyszem. - powiedziało slushee do zaskoczonej Berry, spływając po jej nosie."

_(Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Artie Adams i 583 inne osoby lubią to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** CO?! JAK ŚMIESZ?!

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** I wszystko przez to, że powiedziałam prawdę o Hummelu?!

**Artie Adams:** Wszystko przez to, że jesteś zgorzkniałą, okrutną dziewczyną, która nie liczy się z innymi ludźmi.

_(Mike Chang, Tina C. Chang, Finn Hudson i 111 innych osób lubi to)_

**Quinn Fabray:** A to co napisałaś o Kurt'cie było tak samo prawdziwe, jak nazwanie Twojego nosa małym. Jesteś beznadziejna. Nie rozumiesz, że jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek Cię akceptowała i broniła przed innymi był Kurt? Że gdyby nie ciągłe interwencje Kurta, wyleciałabyś z chóru już po miesiącu?

_(Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Santana Lopez i 89 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Kłamiesz! Pan Schuester nigdy by na to nie pozwolił! Jestem liderką, beze mnie byście sobie nie poradzili!

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Przekonamy się, bo, po naradzie, uznaliśmy, że nie chcemy Cię w chórze.

**Santana Lopez:** Jedyne czym możesz być, to trzeci głos w chórkach. Gratulacje.

**Wes Montgomery:** To się nazywa szybka degradacja.

_(Santana Lopez, Noah Puck Puckerman, Jeff Sterling i 75 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** NIE MACIE PRAWA!

* * *

Nie był pewien co myśleć o „występie" Rachel. Nie wiedział czy zacząć płakać czy może roześmiać się na jej słowa. Oczywiście, obawiał się, że mogą one być prawdziwe, zresztą zastanawiał się nad swoim życiem naprawdę często i nie widział nadchodzącego happy endu, ale... Ale łudził się, że może w końcu nadejdzie. Miał świadomość, że nie był najatrakcyjniejszym chłopakiem w Ohio, ale dotychczas nie sądził, że ludzie odbierają go jako kogoś, kto „powinien brać cokolwiek". To bolało.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zatrzymując wzrok na nowych zdjęciach, które z rana umieścił w ramkach i tych zawieszonych na korkowej tablicy. Twarze bliskich osób uśmiechały się do niego z fotografii. Miał wiele zdjęć rodzinnych, do których pozował wraz z tatą, Carole i Finnem, bo, właśnie tak, oni byli jego rodziną. Miał fotografie przedstawiające jego i trzy cudowne Cheerioski, które z dumą nazywał przyjaciółkami, a także zdjęcia z Merc, Tiną i Puckiem, który, chociaż sam nie wiedział kiedy, stał się dla niego kimś bliskim. Kilka przedstawiało Warblersów i to były jedyne, na których pojawiała się twarz Blaine'a, gdyż nie sądził, by był w stanie znieść więcej jego „obecności".

Próbował właśnie wyprostować jedną z ramek zdobiących ścianę ponad łóżkiem, kiedy drzwi pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadł ciężko oddychający Jeff z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Co się, do diabła st - rozpoczął Kurt, jednak przerwał mu krzyk jasnowłosego Warblersa.

\- Blaine! - samo to zmroziło krew w żyłach Hummela. - Potrzebujemy cię w jego pokoju! Nie możemy go uspokoić i jest przemoczony... i ma gorączkę, bo nie wrócił na noc i Rachel... Kurt!

Jeff dukał nieskładnie, co zdenerwowałoby niebieskookiego, gdyby nie był tak przerażony wizją byłego przyjaciela, jaką ten opisywał. Nie przejmując się założeniem swetra, wybiegł z pokoju, pędząc w stronę znanego mu dormitorium, pod którym najwyraźniej zebrał się niezły tłumek uczniów Dalton.

\- Przepuście mnie! Z drogi! Odsuńcie się - wykrzykiwał, przepychając się w stronę zamkniętych drzwi, po czym szarpnął za klamkę tak mocno, że poczuł dojmujący ból w prawym ramieniu.

W pokoju było siedem osób, jednak uwaga Kurta skupiała się tylko na Blaine'ie rzucającym się na jednoosobowym łóżku stojącym w rogu pomieszczenia. Twarz bruneta była niesamowicie blada, zroszona potem, a z ust wydobywało się ciche kwilenie, jakby utknął w jakimś przerażającym koszmarze.

\- Co się z nim dzieje? - zapytał przerażony i ruszył w stronę łóżka, kiedy czyjeś ręce złapały jego koszulkę i pociągnęły go w tył. Zupełnie nieprzygotowany runął na podłogę, uderzając głową w jedną z półek.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, kretynko?! - Kurt usłyszał podniesiony głos, prawdopodobnie Wesa, jednak nie był tego pewien, bo w jego głowie coś dzwoniło przeraźliwie, zagłuszając we większości dźwięki dochodzące z zewnątrz.

\- Co, do diabła? Jeff powiedział, że mnie tu potrzebujecie - praktycznie wycedził, przyciskając dłoń do obolałego miejsca z tyłu głowy. Dzwonienie zaczęło ustępować.

\- Nikt cię tu nie potrzebuje, ty dziwko! Wynoś się! Wynoś się stąd! - Usłyszał dziewczęce piski i kiedy otworzył powieki zobaczył Rachel szamoczącą się i próbującą wyrwać z silnego uścisku Thada. - Możesz tylko zaszkodzić! To na pewno twoja wina! Sama się nim zajmę!

\- Zamknij się! - Wrzask Nicka, spokojnego, opanowanego Nicka oszołomił wszystkich poza wciąż jęczącym cicho i rzucającym się na łóżku Blaine'em. - Niech ktoś ją wyprowadzi, bo nie wytrzymam - zakomenderował.

\- Ale ja jestem jego dziewczyną! Powinnam być przy nim! Ja, a nie ten obrzyd... - Reszta wywodu Berry została zagłuszona przez drewniane drzwi, które zamknęły się bezpośrednio przed jej nosem.

Thad pokazowo otrzepał ręce, po czym przekręcił klucz, by zapobiec dostaniu się z powrotem nieproszonego gościa, ignorując natarczywe pukanie i wrzaski dochodzące zza drewnianej powierzchni.

\- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć co się tu, do cholery, dzieje? Co się dzieje z Blaine'em? - Stwierdzenie, że Kurt był zdenerwowany, było niedopowiedzeniem roku.

Powoli podniósł się z podłogi z grymasem na twarzy, wciąż trzymając się za bolące miejsce. Ponownie utkwił spojrzenie w byłym przyjacielu, który najwyraźniej męczył się coraz bardziej.

\- Nie możemy nic zrobić. Kiedy do niego podchodzimy krzyczy i szamocze się jeszcze mocniej. Nie mogliśmy go utrzymać, a próbowaliśmy we czterech! - Jeff był tak samo przerażony stanem bruneta jak reszta przyjaciół.

\- Nie daliśmy nawet rady zdjąć z niego ubrania, a wydaje mi się, że nadal jest wilgotne.

\- Przyszedł dwie godziny temu, Marcus widział jak wchodził i przyszedł do nas. Zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Blaine'a nie było całą noc, tak nam się przynajmniej wydaje.

\- Kiedy wszedłem, on leżał na łóżku, myślałem, że śpi, ale zaczął się rzucać, więc podszedłem i...

**\- Nic** nie możemy zrobić, dlatego poszedłem po ciebie. Może ty.. znaczy może on... spróbuj, proszę. Zrób coś.

\- I jeszcze pojawiła się ta idiotka mamrocząc coś o niezbliżaniu się do jej chłopaka. Nazwała Dalton szkołą dla gejów, wyobrażasz sobie?! - Wes był komicznie wręcz wzburzony i Kurt zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie kolejny jęk Blaine'a dochodzący od strony łóżka.

Powoli podszedł do chłopaka, licząc się z prawdopodobnym znokautowaniem i zaczął szeptać uspokajające słowa. Ku jego zdziwieniu, brunet uspokoił się na tyle, by mógł usiąść koło niego na łóżku, kiedy jednak dotknął jego czoła, ponownie zaczął się rzucać.

\- Cicho, Blainey, spokojnie. To tylko ja, Kurt - mówił cichym głosem, głaszcząc delikatnie wilgotne, ciemne loki i odklejając poszczególne pasma od spoconej twarzy. Nie podobało mu się to, co działo się z Blaine'em. - Wes, przynieś jakieś ręczniki i wodę. Gorącą, żebym mógł go trochę umyć, jest spocony. A ty Jeff, potrzebujemy czegoś na zbicie gorączki, może jakiś paracetamol? I woda mineralna, nie może się odwodnić - mówił rzeczowo, nie zwracając nawet uwagi czy Warblersi wykonują polecenia, zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w Andersona. - Nick, znajdź jakąś piżamę, a ty Thad, pomóż mi go przenieść, trzeba zmienić pościel ta jest mokra od jego ubrań. Jezu, gdzie on był, że jest taki przemoczony?!

\- Pada. Od wczorajszego popołudnia. I jest kurewsko zimno, Kurt - powiedział cicho David i to w końcu przykuło uwagę chłopaka.

\- To znaczy, że nie było go od wczorajszego popołudnia i _nikt _tego nie zauważył? Gdzie był pierdolony opiekun - warknął głośno, na co David odsunął się nieświadomie, jednak już po chwili uwagę Hummela ponownie skupił na sobie Blaine.

Kiedy Thad doszedł do łóżka, chłopak zaczął majaczyć i szarpać się na tyle mocno, że gdyby nie silna dłoń Hartwooda, prawdopodobnie spadłby z łóżka.

\- Pomóż mi go przenieść. Szybko - wymruczał Kurt, podtrzymując dolną połowę ciała chłopaka. Kiedy tylko położyli go na łóżku, ponownie wplótł dłoń w ciemne loki i zaczął szeptać uspakajające słowa do ucha byłego przyjaciela.

Kurt był przerażony.

* * *

Cała piątka Warblersów bez słowa sprzeciwu wypełniała rozkazy szczupłego chłopaka, by w końcu usiąść na świeżo posłanym łóżku i przyglądać się jego poczynaniom. Jeff miał rację, Blaine uspokoił się pod dotykiem Kurta. Niebieskooki metodycznie pozbywał się mokrych ubrań chłopaka, każdą odkrytą część ciała przemywając gorącą wodą. Ku ich zdziwieniu, nie było w nim nawet grama wstydu czy wahania. Każdą z czynności wykonywał niczym profesjonalny pielęgniarz; sprawnie i szybko, dokładnie, ale też delikatnie, jakby Blaine był zbudowany z kruchego szkła.

Wes spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Davida i po wyrazie twarzy chłopaka dostrzegł, że ten miał podobne przemyślenia – Kurt Hummel wciąż był totalnie zakochany w ich przyjacielu i pomimo całej tej historii z Rachel i kłamstwem ze strony Blaine'a, nadal się o niego troszczył.

Po kilkunastu minutach Blaine był już w swoim łóżku, wysuszony, przebrany i owinięty dwiema kołdrami.

\- Pójdę po koc, mam jeden w pokoju - powiedział cicho Kurt, ruszając w stronę drzwi, jednak nie zdążył zajść zbyt daleko, kiedy Blaine ponownie zaczął się rzucać na łóżku. - Do diabła!

\- Ja przyniosę - rzucił szybko Jeff, wybiegając z pomieszczenia, a Wes upewnił się, by ponownie zamknąć drzwi na klucz.

Ich zdziwienie było niepomierne, kiedy niebieskooki zaczął rozsznurowywać i ściągać buty, a zaraz za nimi pozbył się t-shirtu, pozostając w cienkiej, czarnej bokserce i jeansach, po czym odchylił kołdry i położył się zaraz przy Blaine'ie. Kolejnym zdziwieniem była szybka reakcja ich przyjaciela, kiedy ten ułożył cię wygodnie przy Hummelu, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Co ty - rozpoczął Wes, jednak przerwał mu spokojny głos Kurta.

\- Musi się rozgrzać, a nic nie będzie lepsze niż druga osoba leżąca przy nim. Ciesz się, że nie zrobiłem tego jak należy; nago. – Kurt zacisnął ramiona dookoła wciąż drżącego ciała. - Chcesz się zamienić?

\- Zamknij się, Wes - mruknął Thad, kiedy Azjata otworzył usta w celu wypowiedzenia jakiejś uwagi - lepiej otwórz drzwi, bo wydaje mi się, że słyszałem Jeffa.

\- Tylko uważaj na czarownicę. Nie wiadomo czy już odleciała - dodał David, prychając cicho, co wzbudziło niemrawe uśmiechy na twarzach towarzyszy.

\- Dlaczego Blaine wyszedł z Akademii w czasie deszczu? - zapytał Kurt, głaszcząc delikatnie burzę ciemnych loków na głowie Andersona, który przycisnął się do niego jeszcze bardziej.

Wes rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie w stronę przyjaciół, nie będąc pewnym ile może powiedzieć. Czasem naprawdę irytowała go ta dziwna gra pomiędzy Kurtem i Blaine'm i chociaż ten drugi był jego przyjacielem, wiedział, że to jego głupota sprawiła, że Kurt w końcu dał sobie spokój z próbami przeniesienia ich _relacji _na wyższy poziom. Na jakikolwiek poziom.

\- Przez ciebie - mruknął w końcu David, ściągając na siebie niezadowolone spojrzenia reszty chłopaków. - No co? Przecież w końcu i tak by się dowiedział! - dodał defensywnie.

\- Czego bym się dowiedział?

\- Że Blaine przepłakał większość wczorajszego popołudnia, bo uznał, że stracił cię na dobre - powiedział cicho Wes. - I nie myśl, że winimy cię za cokolwiek, Kurt. Zdecydowanie nie. Po prostu... Może faktycznie lepiej, żebyś się dowiedział.

\- Uznał, że go opuściłeś, tak jak każda osoba, na której mu zależało - dodał David.

\- I, że nie potrafi żyć normalnie bez twojej obecności, bo cię _potrzebuje_ \- dokończył Jeff, wchodzący właśnie do pokoju. - Rachel już poszła - dodał po chwili, na co reszta Warblersów odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Co za idiota - podsumował Kurt, całując delikatnie skroń Blaine'a, na co tamten poruszył się w jego ramionach, sprawiając, że całą długością ciała przylegał do niebieskookiego.

\- Co? - Thad patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem.

\- To, że aktualnie nie chce mieć z nim zbyt wiele wspólnego, nie znaczy, że go opuściłem. On naprawdę lubi dramatyczne zagrania. - Nick, Jeff i David pokiwali głowami, zgadzając się z jego wypowiedzią. - Ja tylko odpuściłem sobie walkę o niego z Rach, rozumiecie? Mam dość porażek na tym polu. Dlatego muszę przez jakiś czas przebywać z dala od niego, by wyleczyć się z tej bzdurnej fascynacji. Rozumiecie prawda? - zaakcentował swoje słowa delikatnym ruchem dłoni, pozostawiając przez chwilę włosy byłego przyjaciela.

\- Nie z-zostawiaj mnie, Ku-urt. Pr-prooszę... Nie-e opuszczaj m-mnie - załkał Blaine, co sprawiło, że dłoń Hummela momentalnie wróciła w swoje poprzednie miejsce, a usta ponownie przylgnęły do skroni bruneta.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Cicho, Blainey, spokojnie. Nigdzie nie idę - mruczał delikatnie.

\- My to rozumiemy, ale Blaine raczej nie - powiedział Wes, przyglądając się dwójce chłopaków leżących na łóżku. - Chyba nawet ty sam tego nie rozumiesz, Kurt - dodał na tyle cicho, by niebieskooki nie był w stanie usłyszeć. Nick, Jeff i David ponownie pokiwali głowami na znak zgody.

\- Przecież to tak cholernie oczywiste - wyszeptał David.

* * *

Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widział. Blaine drżał w jego ramionach przywierając do jego ciała najbardziej jak to było możliwe i wtulając twarz w zagłębienie pomiędzy szyją, a ramieniem. Jego twarz była gorąca, podobnie jak oddech parzący skórę Kurta. Wtedy przyszła myśl, tak samo niespodziewana, jak przerażająca, że Blaine'a mogłoby zabraknąć. Swojej reakcji, Kurt nawet nie chciał przemyśleć, podobnie jak zimnych dreszczy przebiegających wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Jego ramiona jeszcze ciaśniej zacisnęły się dookoła ciała niższego chłopaka, na co tamten mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i jedną z dłoni ułożył na jego torsie, niedaleko miejsca w którym jego serce biło szaleńczo z powodu niepokoju. „Wszystko będzie dobrze, musi być dobrze.", myślał intensywnie, starając się nie dopuścić do siebie przemyśleń, które mogłyby podważyć tą tezę.

Kiedy przypominało mu się, jak reagował Blaine, jak szarpał się na łóżku, jak jego twarz wykrzywiała się w grymasie i jak krzyczał niezrozumiale, zanim uspokoił się w jego ramionach, czuł, że łzy gromadzą mu się pod powiekami. Nie wiedział co zrobić z tym chłopakiem, z ich relacjami, co z nich wyniknie, ale jednego był pewien... „Pieprzyć Rachel, pieprzyć każdego, komu to nie pasuje, ja po prostu nie mogę _nie mieć_ Blaine'a w swoim życiu. Nawet jeżeli miałby już na zawsze być tylko przyjacielem czy kolegą, nieważne. Blainey _musi_ być obecny."

* * *

Wydobrzenie Blaine'a zajęło ponad tydzień. Wysoka gorączka spadła już po drugiej nocy, kiedy lekarz zapisał mocne środki przeciwgorączkowe i antybiotyk, jednak pojawiło się zapalenie oskrzeli, wraz z ostrym kaszlem i bólem gardła, a także małe, sporadyczne skoki temperatury ciała chłopaka. Kurt siedział przy nim przez pięć dni popołudniami i wieczorami, wracając do swojego pokoju dopiero, kiedy wybijała godzina ciszy nocnej. Codziennie przychodzili też członkowie Warblersów. Wszystko było w porządku, póki szóstego dnia „rekonwalescencji" nie pojawiła się Rachel...

\- Mógłbyś mi podać wodę? - zapytał Blaine, nadal ochrypłym głosem, uśmiechając się delikatnie w stronę Kurta.

\- Pewnie - odpowiedział szybko błękitnooki. - Dasz radę utrzymać szklankę czy ci pomóc?

\- Nie jestem pewien. - Głos bruneta nie brzmiał zbyt przekonująco, jednak Kurt zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Powoli przysunął szklankę do spierzchniętych warg Blaine'a, podtrzymując ją, kiedy chłopak pił. - Kupię ci jakiś balsam do ust.

\- Dzięki - mruknął cicho Anderson, gdy połowa naczynia została opróżniona. - Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił, Kurt - dodał po chwili poważnym głosem. - Naprawdę jestem wdzięczny, że się mną opiekujesz.

\- Daj spokój. Każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo. Właściwie nie dałeś mi wyboru, przylepiając się do mnie niczym rzep, gdy miałeś gorączkę, a później już się przyzwyczaiłem - zażartował, ponownie siadając przy biurku i chwytając książkę od historii, przez co nie widział nieśmiałego, ciepłego uśmiechu i rumieńców zawstydzenia na policzkach Blaine'a.

\- No tak! Tego się mogłam spodziewać - wrzasnęła Rachel, niczym burza wpadając do pokoju swojego chłopaka. - Oczywiście Hummel, jak zawsze waruje przy twoim łóżku. Jak zakochany szczeniak.

Kurt patrzył na nią ze spokojem. Nawet nie poczuł się urażony pełnymi jadu słowami dziewczyny, bo po tym jak ostatnio nazwała go dziwką, niewiele rzeczy wychodzących z jej ust mogłoby go zaskoczyć. Była tak pospolita i żałosna w swoich „zagraniach", że nie miał nawet ochoty odpowiadać. Nie dlatego, że nie byłby w stanie, ale dlatego, że nie zasługiwała na jakiekolwiek uczucie z jego strony, nawet gniew.

\- Ja zawsze; kulturalnie i z klasą - powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym powoli, metodycznie zaczął pakować książki do brązowej, skórzanej torby. - Wracam do siebie, bo najwyraźniej masz kogoś, kto się tobą zajmie, Blainey. Do zobaczenia.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER X**

* * *

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Dziękuję, że zajęliście się moim Kochaniem! :*

z: Thad Hartwood, Wes Montgomery, Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, David Smith

**Wes Montgomery:** Powinnaś raczej podziękować Kurtowi.

_(Thad Hartwood, Jeff Sterling, Sebastian Smythe i 45 innych osób lubi to)_

**Jeff Sterling:** Gdyby nie on, pewnie teraz Blainers leżałby w szpitalu.

**David Smith:** Masz szczęście, że przez Twój wyskok Kurt nie skończył ze wstrząśnieniem mózgu, bo tego byśmy Ci nie darowali.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Nie rozumiem o co Wam chodzi, chłopcy :)

**Santana Lopez:** Wstrząśnienie mózgu? Najwyraźniej o czymś nie wiem. Montgomery?

**Jeff Sterling:** Skoro nie wiesz o co nam chodzi, Rachel, to naprawdę jesteś AŻ tak tempa jak myślałem.

_(Santana Lopez, Nick Duval, Noah Puck Puckerman i 29 innych osób lubi to)_

**Quinn Fabray: **Szybko się na Tobie poznali, Berry.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Nie ma powodu być niegrzecznym, Jeff.

**Wes Montgomery:** Santana, dziewczyna #facepalm Blaine'a popchnęła Kurta na półkę z książkami, kiedy ten przyszedł pomóc. Ma tylko małe rozcięcie i zasinienie z tyłu głowy, ale wyglądało groźnie.

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Zapewne Kurt kłamie i w rzeczywistości nic mu się nie stało. Poza tym, to był przypadek.

**Nick Duval:** Jesteś żałosna.

_(Kurt Hummel lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** Dlaczego nie wiedziałem o tym wcześniej? Rachel, co Ty, do diabła, zrobiłaś Kurtowi?!

**Santana Lopez:** Jesteś tak martwa, że na samą myśl się uśmiecham, Męskie-Ręce.

_(Quinn Fabray, Tina C. Chang, Wes Montgomery i 36 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **To nieporozumienie, Blainey.

**Blaine Anderson:** Chyba jednak nie i nie nazywaj mnie „Blainey"! Ile razy mam Ci to powtarzać?

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Hummel Cię tak nazywa i nie masz nic przeciwko!

**Blaine Anderson:** Bo to Kurt. Ty nie jesteś Kurtem i nie chcę, żebyś mnie tak nazywała, rozumiemy się? Odbierz ten telefon, bo musimy porozmawiać.

_(Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Mercedes Jones i 17 innych osób lubi to)_

* * *

Użytkownik **Blaine Anderson **zmienił status związku na „wolny"

(Wes Montgomery, Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe i 315 innych osób lubi to)

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Co Ty wyprawiasz Blaine?! Nie zgodziłam się na zakończenie naszego związku! Co Ty sobie wyobrażasz?!

**Blaine Anderson:** Nie rób scen.

_(Finn Hudson, Wes Montgomery, Thad Hartwood i 71 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** JAK ŚMIESZ?!

**Finn Hudson:** I tak długo wytrzymałeś, Koleś.

_(Noah Puck Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Artie Abrams i 415 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** FINN! Jesteś beznadziejny! Dobrze, że w porę się zorientowałam i Cię rzuciłam!

**Mike Chang:** Właściwie, to on rzucił Ciebie, Rach. Byłem przy tym. I jakieś pół szkoły również.

_(Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Tina C. Chang i 212 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Nikt nie pytał Cię o zdanie! Zajmij się przeludnieniem w Chinach!

**Santana Lopez:** I do wszystkich mankamentów dochodzi jeszcze rasizm. Stara panna, jak nic ^^

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Jesteś taką suką, Santana!

**Santana Lopez: **Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem, Męskie-Ręce #bitchplease

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** NIE NAZYWAJ MNIE TAK!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** A jak ma Cię nazywać? Męski-Nos?

_(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Jeff Sterling i 313 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **NIENAWIDZĘ WAS!

* * *

\- Jak się dziś czujesz? - zapytał Kurt, wchodząc do pokoju bruneta, po uprzednim zapukaniu i niemal od razu się w nim zgotowało. - Blaine! Do jasnej cholery, wracaj do łóżka, _już_ \- wykrzyknął, patrząc na chłopaka, który ubrany tylko w bokserki i podkoszulek z krótkim rękawem, siedział przy biurku.

\- Nie denerwuj się. Tylko na moment się podniosłem, żeby - rozpoczął Anderson, jednak przerwał mu głos drugiego chłopaka.

\- Chyba. Sobie. Kpisz - wycedził. - Nie po to siedziałem przy tobie przez prawie tydzień, w tym również przez kilka nocy, żebyś przez swoją głupotę znów był chory. Nie ma szans!

\- Ale Kurt...

\- Marsz do łóżka!

Ciemnowłosy powoli podszedł w stronę wygodnego mebla, po czym ułożył się na nim, przykrywając miękką kołdrą. Patrzył na Kurta z lekkim rozbawieniem, czując, że całkiem lubi ten kategoryczny ton, jakim chłopak wydaje rozkazy. Był co najmniej interesujący.

\- Wczoraj nie przyszedłeś... i przedwczoraj... i dwa dni temu. - Jawny wyrzut w niskim głosie Blaine'a przykuł uwagę Kurta, sprawiając, że popatrzył na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. - No co? Przecież nie przyszedłeś!

\- Rachel zajmowała się tobą wystarczająco dokładnie, więc nie musiałem przychodzić.

\- Nie _chciałeś_.

\- Nie było powodu.

\- Nie wystarcza, że biedny _Blainey_ jest prawie śmiertelnie chory? - Słodkie oczka w wykonaniu bruneta za każdym razem sprawiały, że Kurt czuł dziwną miękkość w kolanach.

\- Odpuść - warknął żartobliwie, wyciągając z płóciennej torby chińszczyznę, którą kupił w drodze do Dalton. Wiedział, że Anderson za nią przepada.

\- Ale przecież je... przyniosłeś mi sajgonki! - Tak, Blaine _naprawdę _lubił chińskie jedzenie.

* * *

To był miły dzień, który spędził prawie całkowicie z Kurtem, zajadając się słodko-kwaśnym kurczakiem i sajgonkami i oglądając głupie komedie na DVD. Czy to bardzo dziwne, że niezbyt entuzjastycznie oczekiwał wyzdrowienia, wiedząc, że wtedy wszystko wróci do stanu 'unikam cię'. Mimo wszystko nie żałował ostrego przeziębienia, bo to ono pozwoliło na ponowne pojawienie się części z niezwykłej więzi, jaką Blaine i Kurt mieli wcześniej. Nawet nie chciał myśleć jak dziwnie to zabrzmiało.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał cicho, łapiąc Kurta za nadgarstek, kiedy ten zaczął podnosić się z łóżka. - Film się nie skończył, a poza tym zostały jeszcze co najmniej dwa do obejrzenia.

\- Hej, nie bądź taki samolubny - roześmiał się błękitnooki, zerkając na bruneta z ciepłym uśmiechem - inni też chcieliby poprzebywać w moim towarzystwie, wiesz?

\- A... Umówiłeś się z kimś?

\- Seb zabiera mnie na kawę. Założył się ze mną, że nalazł coś, co będzie mi smakowało bardziej niż odtłuszczona mokka. Zobaczymy. - Jego oczy jarzyły się lekko. „Zapewne z podekscytowania", pomyślał Blaine krzywiąc się lekko.

\- Wy... To znaczy on... Czy... Cholera...

\- Wykrztuś to, Blainey.

\- Jesteście parą, tak? Nie musisz odpowiadać, jeżeli nie chce...

\- Nie! Jezu, B. Nie wiem skąd ci to przyszło do głowy. Ja i Seb, poważnie?! - Śmiech, który rozbrzmiał w całym pokoju był tym, który Blaine uwielbiał najbardziej. Czysty i radosny, sprawiający, że sam nie miał siły powstrzymać swoich ust od wygięcia się w szczęśliwym grymasie. - Chociaż całuje całkiem nieźle.

\- Oh. Okej. TMI - skwitował Anderson, a uśmiech momentalnie spłynął z jego twarzy. Właściwie poczuł się, jakby ktoś go uderzył, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, bo przecież Kurt jest przyjacielem, najważniejsze żeby był szczęśliwy. Nawet, jeśli miałby się to stać za sprawą Sebastiana Smythe'a. „Taa... mhm."

\- Chwila, chwila. Dlaczego pytasz, Blainey? - Kurt spojrzał na niego z małym uśmieszkiem i oczyma błyszczącymi w trochę przerażający, zdaniem Blaine'a sposób. - Czyżbyś był _zazdrosny_?

\- Co? Nie. Nie! Nie wiem jak w ogóle mogłeś pomyśleć coś podobnego - wyrzucał słowa z szybkością karabinu maszynowego, czując, że jego policzki zaczynają robić się gorące."Tylko nie rumieńce, kurwa!", myślał zażenowany, wiedząc, że róż zalewa właśnie jego twarz.

\- Aww! Blainey, czyżbyś się właśnie zarumienił? - prześmiewczy, tylko tak można było skwitować ton głosu Kurta. I może trochę zdziwiony? - Ty naprawdę jesteś zazdrosny, prawda? Wow. Tego się nie spodziewałem.

\- Nie jestem - zaprzeczył prawdopodobnie zbyt żywiołowo, gdyż uśmieszek na twarzy niebieskookiego przemienił się w pełen, chytry uśmiech.

\- Ależ jesteś, _Kochanie_ \- Blaine wiedział, że _to_ słowo zostało użyte specjalnie, jednak nie potrafił powstrzymać swoich rozszerzających się oczu i rozchylających ust. - No właśnie.

\- Kurt...

\- Muszę lecieć. Wpadnę jutro? Tylko nie wychodź z łóżka, mówię poważnie B. Jeżeli jutro przyłapię cię nieleżącego w łóżku, skopię ci tyłek. A może dam klapsa, muszę się zastanowić. Pa. - Szybkie machnięcie ręki i już go nie było.

\- To _ja _muszę się zastanowić czy nie mam ochoty zostać przyłapanym, _Kochanie_ \- wymruczał w stronę drzwi, czując, że rumieni się jeszcze bardziej. „Kretyn, kretyn, kretyn. Kretyn!"

* * *

\- Jak mają się sprawy z Blainersem? - zapytał Sebastian, uśmiechając się ironicznie znad swojego ciasteczkowego latte i puszczając perskie oko w kierunku towarzyszącego mu Kurta.

\- Dlaczego cię to interesuje, Smythe? Czy i ty jesteś zazdrosny? - rozbawienie w głosie niebieskookiego, kazało Sebastianowi przypatrzeć mu się dokładniej.

\- A jeśli jestem? Hej, chwileczkę, jak to 'ja _też'_?

\- Blaine...

\- Bez jaj! Powiedział ci, że jest zaz...

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Zapewniał, że nie jest. _Bardzo_ się upierał.

\- Oh, no tak. Cały Anderson - zaśmiał się Seb z błyskiem w zielonych oczach. - Myślisz, że on kiedykolwiek zrozumie, że jest w tobie zakochany?

\- Co? - to pytanie przykuło uwagę Kurta bardziej niż cokolwiek do tej pory. Dodatkowo, Sebastian wydawał się _poważny_. - O czym ty mówisz, Seb? Oszalałeś?

\- Przestań zgrywać idiotę, Księżniczko. Nawet ty _musiałeś_ zauważyć, że on szaleje za każdym razem jak cię widzi. Te spojrzenia, ciągła bliskość i dotyk, kiedy tylko miał okazję. Trzymał ramię na twoich barkach za _każdym _razem, kiedy widziałem was idących korytarzem. Chyba masz świadomość, że większość uczniów Dalton uważała was za parę? Nazwali was „KLAINE" na litość Boską!

\- Naprawdę myśleli, że on... Że ja i on, my, że... Oh, _oh_.

\- To było tak cholernie _oczywiste_, Kurt. Najwyraźniej dla wszystkich poza wami. - Seb pokiwał głową z politowaniem.

\- Więc dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej?! - To było warknięcie. Wściekłe warknięcie z lekkim... sykiem?

\- Bo chciałem cię dla siebie? - I faktycznie, zdaniem Sebastiana, ta odpowiedź wyjaśniała wszystko. Kurt musiał myśleć podobnie, gdyż w oszołomieniu pokiwał głową.

\- Ale wiesz, że my...

\- Tak.

\- I że ja...

_\- Tak._

\- Przepraszam.

\- Ta... Co? Za co, do diabła?

\- Jesteś wspaniałym facetem, Seb. I chciałbym, _naprawdę_ chciałbym czuć do ciebie więcej niż przyjaźń, bo wiem, że to... Że _my _bylibyśmy wspaniali razem. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś, komu będzie na tobie zależało tak bardzo jak na to zasługujesz. - Z każdym kolejnym słowem Kurta, jasnowłosy chłopak odczuwał coraz większe rozczarowanie, starając się jednak, by nie zostało ono wypisane na jego twarzy.

\- Wiem, że _my_ bylibyśmy wspaniali, Hummel - zaśmiał się, starając ironią pokryć niechciane uczucia. - Ale najwyraźniej tobie wydaje się, że _wy _bylibyście jeszcze lepsi.

\- Nie 'lepsi', Seb. Bardziej intensywni i skomplikowani, a ja, na moje nieszczęście, naprawdę lubię komplikacje - odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że Hobbit wreszcie się przebudzi - mruknął jasnowłosy, co sprawiło, że Kurt niemal zakrztusił się, faktycznie lepszą niż mokka, kawą. I już _wiedział._

\- Sebastian, jesteś biseksualistą, prawda?

\- Tak, no i?

\- Musisz poznać moją przyjaciółkę. Ma na imię Santana i jest totalną suką.

\- I twoim zdaniem to ma mnie zainteresować?

\- Myślę, że tak - uśmiechnął się krzywo Kurt, widząc, że zielone oczy znowu zaczynają błyszczeć.

\- Ok, mów dalej...


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER XI**

* * *

Gdy szedł w stronę pokoju Blaine'a Andersona dzierżąc w dłoniach dwa papierowe kubki z najwspanialszym ciasteczkowym latte, jakiego w życiu spróbował, czuł się lekko podekscytowany. Miał świadomość, że jego twarz przyozdabia tak szeroki, że aż głupawy uśmiech, jednak niewiele mógł, czy też chciał na to poradzić. Po tym co powiedział mu Seb, naprawdę zaczął się zastanawiać nad typem uczuć, jakie żywił do niego Blaine i niektóre z sytuacji, jakie przeanalizował jasno wskazywały na to, że nie jest to _tylko _przyjaźń. Zastanawiał się jak mógł być na tyle głupi, by rozstrzygać pocałunek, jakim obdarzył go brunet na imprezie Dalton/McKinley, a o którym opowiedział mu właśnie Sebastian, w kategoriach przyjaźni.

\- Blainey, mam coś dla ciebie - rozpoczął, wchodząc do pokoju Warblersa, jednak cały jego dobry humor spłynął do rynsztoka, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co robi jego mały, słodki B.

\- Eee... Cz-cześć - wyjąkał brunet, cofając się od okna w stronę biurka.

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co ty, do kurwy, robiłeś stojąc przy otwartym oknie prawie nagi? I z mokrymi włosami... Blaine, czyś ty oszalał? Jeszcze nie wyleczyłeś się po ostatnim razie - był coraz bardziej rozgniewany idiotycznym zachowaniem chłopaka.

Podszedł do bruneta, stając nawet nie pół metra od niego. Prawdopodobnie w innej sytuacji zwróciłby uwagę na cudowny brzuch z zarysem mięśni i klatkę piersiową porośniętą delikatnymi, ciemnymi włoskami, jednak w tym jednym momencie, jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to przepełniająca go złość. „Dlaczego, do cholery naraża swoje zdrowie? Nie dość mu dwóch dni spędzonych na pieprzonym majaczeniu?!", myślał gniewnie, jednak już wiedział, co musi zrobić.

\- Nauczę cię, żebyś następnym razem nawet nie pomyślał o czymś podobnym. - warknął, po czym pociągnął chłopaka za sobą na łóżko, w taki sposób, że wylądował z brzuchem na jego kolanach. - Za każdą pieprzoną głupotę, jaką ostatnio zrobiłeś.

\- Ale Kurt, nie rozu - słowa Blaine'a przeszły w zaszokowany okrzyk, kiedy silna ręka po raz pierwszy opadła na jego pośladki. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! Przestań, przesta...

\- To za wyjście bez słowa. - Drugi klaps. - To za pozostanie na dworze przez całą noc. - Kolejny. - To za pieprzone narażanie się na wymarznięcie. - I następny. - To za bycie zziębniętym i przemoczonym. - Piąty. - To za gorączkę i majaki. - Szósty. - To za przerażenie nas wszystkich. - Siódmy. - To za bycie idiotą i narażanie się po raz kolejny. Po cholerę stawałeś w tym pierdolonym oknie?! - Kolejne trzy, mocniejsze niż poprzednie i doprowadzające do coraz głośniejszych okrzyków bólu. - A to, żebyś zapamiętał, do cholery!

Delikatnym ruchem zsunął ciało niższego chłopaka ze swoich kolan na łóżko, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił pokój, dla większego efektu pozwalając, by drzwi zamknęły się za nim z głośnym trzaskiem. Zupełnie zapomniał o dwóch kawach stojących na biurku Blaine'a. Musiał się uspokoić, ochłonąć i najprawdopodobniej dojść do wniosku, że zachował się jak kretyn, ale to dopiero później.

* * *

Leżał na zaścielonym łóżku, na brzuchu, pozwalając obolałej pupie dochodzić do siebie. Powiedzenie, że był zszokowany, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem roku. Naprawdę ciężko mu było znaleźć słowo na określenie swojego aktualnego stanu, jednak najbardziej adekwatnym zdawało się 'sparaliżowany'.

Stając w przeciągu, będąc jeszcze rozgrzanym po prysznicu, dokładnie wiedział na co się naraża. I chciał, by jego zachowanie doprowadziło do nawrotu przeziębienia, nieważne jak idiotycznym był sam pomysł. Kurt zajmował się nim przez cały czas trwania choroby, za wyjątkiem dni, kiedy Rachel Berry zaczęła pojawiać się w Dalton. Blaine miał świadomość, że wszystko ulegnie zmianie, kiedy zupełnie dojdzie do siebie, że powrócą do schematu 'udajemy, że się nie znamy', a do tego nie chciał, _nie mógł_ dopuścić.

\- Kurt właśnie spuścił mi lanie - wyszeptał pod nosem. - Kurt właśnie dawał mi klapsy. - To brzmiało trochę lepiej, ale zdecydowanie bardziej _niegrzecznie_. - Kurt właśnie _dotykał _mojego tyłka. - To było jeszcze... lepsze? - Jezu, jak chorym jest, że mnie to podnieciło? - To, co opuściło właśnie pełne usta, zdecydowanie można było nazwać jękiem.

Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zasyczał, kiedy wreszcie przekręcił się na plecy. Jego pupa piekła i mógł się założyć, że utworzył się na niej odcisk dłoni Hummela. „Jakim cudem był na tyle silny, żeby mnie utrzymać? Przecież to nie tak, że leżałem bez ruchu!", myślał, dotykając palcami, już twardego sutka. „Jego ręce są takie silne", dłoń zjechała po brzuchu kierując się w stronę gumki od bokserek. „Ma piękne usta. I sposób, w jaki je przygryza, kiedy jest niepewny, czy jak wysuwa język w koncentracji. Ten różowy, wilgotny język...", dłoń objęła penisa, zaczynając przesuwać się po nim to w górę, to w dół, wykorzystując zebrane już na główce precum, jako lubrykant. I czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że wystarczyło dokładnie 11 ruchów, a jego orgazm zwieńczyło głośno wyjęczane imię Kurta? „To kurewsko dziwne, Kretynie!".

I to był pierwszy moment, kiedy zaczął myśleć o przyjacielu w _takich _właśnie kategoriach. Nie, to kłamstwo. To był pierwszy raz, gdy robił to z pełną premedytacją i nie starał się krygować. Pierwszy raz poza sytuacją mającą miejsce na imprezie Dalton-McKinley, kiedy jedynym czego pragnął, było pochwycenie tego cudownego chłopaka w mocny uścisk i wsunięcie języka w idealne usta. Posmakowanie go. Pierwsze zastanowienie się czy seks byłby tak cudowny, jak właśnie sobie wyobrażał... Po kilku minutach intensywnego myślenia, poczuł, że jest gotowy do rundy drugiej.

* * *

Tego dnia nie zobaczył się już z Blaine'em. Podobnie jak kolejnego i przez dwa następne. Nie odbierał telefonów, starał się ignorować smsy, a na korytarzach robił wszystko, co mógł, byle tylko go unikać. Specjalnie pojechał na weekend do domu i spędził go z dziewczynami i Puckiem, byle tylko przestać myśleć o Andersonie. Bo myślał o nim często i bardzo _intensywnie_. Nie do końca potrafił uwierzyć, że naprawdę dawał mu klapsy, że dotykał idealnej pupy i że zostawił na niej swój ślad, a był pewien, że zostawił. Jak dziwnym było, że ta myśl sprawiała, że się uśmiechał?

* * *

Gdy wszedł do Akademii w niedzielne popołudnie, od razu skierował się do Sebastiana, mając świadomość, że jeśli wróci do siebie, niedługo później B. zapuka do drzwi jego dormitorium. „Pieprzony Wes i jego pokój naprzeciwko", myślał, co najmniej 23 raz tamtego dnia. Nie, żeby Seb był złym kompanem, wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu jedynym o czym marzył po weekendzie pełnym przygód (dzięki Satanowi, oczywiście), było spędzenie miłego, samotnego wieczoru z kubkiem kakao i nowym Voguem w dłoni.

Kiedy nadszedł poniedziałek, wiedział, że nie uda mu się tym razem przetrwać dnia bez stanięcia twarzą w twarz z Blaine'em, mieli wspólnie pięć lekcji, a na trzech z nich siedzieli w sąsiadujących ławkach.

\- Hej - powiedział cicho Kurt, siadają na swoim stałym miejscu pod oknem. Oczy Blaine'a nie opuszczały jego osoby od momentu, kiedy wszedł do sali, przyglądając się uważnie każdemu ruchowi.

\- Jakim cudem jesteś tak silny? - zapytał z zaskoczenia brunet, sprawiając, że twarz Hummela oblała się rumieńcem. Wiedział o jaką _siłę _chodzi.

\- Dużo ćwiczę - odpowiedział cicho. - Bardzo dużo.

\- To widać.

Ku zdumieniu wyższego z chłopaków, to był koniec rozmowy. Anderson nie przestał na niego patrzeć, zdecydowanie nie, jednak nie odezwał się nawet słowem przez kolejnych pięć wspólnych godzin lekcyjnych. Obserwował.

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Mówiłam, że mój Kurtie jest sexi.

_Plik: 0012749459_

_(Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe, Quinn Fabray i 113 innych osób lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez: **Na żywo wygląda lepiej, ale... niech Cię, Hummel!

**Kurt Hummel:** Britt-Britt, skasuj to, zanim wszyscy zobaczą. – zażenowanie

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Nie mogę Kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel:** Dlaczego, do diabła?!

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Nie umiem.

_(Noah Puck Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones i 138 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** – załamanie

_(Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce i Santana Lopez lubią to)_

**Sebastian Smythe:** Mówiłem Ci już, że ten brzuch wygląda hot!hot!hot!, ale zawsze mogę powtórzyć ;)

**Wes Montgomery:** Jakim cudem masz KALORYFER?!

_(Finn Hudson, Noah Puch Puckerman, Jeff Sterling i 311 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Wyćwiczyłem?

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh tak, wiemy, że ostatnio *dużo* ćwiczyłeś, Kurt.

**Santana Lopez:** wanky? – podekscytowanie

**Kurt Hummel:** Daruj sobie, B.

**Blaine Anderson:** Zastanowię się nad tym. Nie chcesz podzielić się ze wszystkimi naszym małym sekretem? ;

**Kurt Hummel:** ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, BALINEY!

**Quinn Fabray:** Teraz z pewnością muszę wiedzieć co to za sekret!

**Quinn Fabray:** Kurt? Blaine?

**Quinn Fabray:** Nie róbcie mi tego!

* * *

\- Przepraszam, dobra? Naprawdę, _naprawdę _przepraszam. Nie wiem co mnie napadło, ale, mimo wszystko, uważam, że ci się należało - powiedział niebieskooki, wchodząc do pokoju Blaine'a.

\- I dlaczego myślisz, że ci to wybaczę? - Ton głosu bruneta był zimniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek. Kurt poczuł, że jego ciało tężeje.

\- B-bo przeprosiłem - zająknął się lekko.

\- No i co w związku z tym? - I gdyby nie fakt, że _znał _Blaine'a nie od dziś i przyglądał mu się bardzo dokładnie, zapewne przeoczyłby ten szybki błysk w miodowych oczach i delikatne zadrganie kącika nieprawdopodobnych ust.

\- Ty dupku - krzyknął, podchodząc do chłopaka i uderzając go delikatnie w ramię - nabijasz się ze mnie, a ja myślałem, że naprawdę jesteś obrażony.

\- Byłem, ale przeszło mi, kiedy tyłek przestał piec. Poważnie, musiałeś to zrobić tak mocno?

\- Poważnie, musiałeś stać w otwartym oknie półnagi i z mokrymi włosami? To było kretyńskie.

\- Chciałem je tylko otworzyć i...

\- Jasssne.

\- Zamknij się.

* * *

Był zawstydzony. I czuł, że się rumieni. Chwilami wydawało mu się, że lepiej by było, gdyby zapadł się pod ziemię i nigdy nie spojrzał w skrzące, lazurowe oczy. Miał nadzieję, że wszystkie myśli nie wypisywały się na jego twarzy, bo wtedy zażenowanie byłoby zbyt małym słowem dla wyrażenia jego uczuć. Wciąż miał przed oczyma zdjęcie Kurta z _tym_ uśmiechem, mięśniami, zmierzwionymi włosami i _mięśniami_. „Cholera." Wciąż widział jego brzuch, najwspanialszy brzuch, jaki udało mu się zaobserwować i ramiona... Te mocne, umięśnione ramiona zakończone smukłymi, ale silnymi dłońmi. Pamiętał te dłonie. „Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera!" Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje i niezupełnie mu się to podobało. „Kurt to przyjaciel. _Przyjaciel_!"

Hej... skąd Smythe wiedział jak wygląda twój brzuch? - zapytał ciemnowłosy, przypominając sobie jedną z facebookowych wypowiedzi.

Co? - Kurt wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego, gdy w końcu oderwał się od płyt DVD, jakie wcześniej przeglądał. Trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie _przeglądał_, zdaniem Blaine'a.

Sebastian. Skąd wiedział jak wygląda twój brzuch - powtórzył. - Co tam znalazłeś, że zupełnie nie wracasz uwagi na to, co do ciebie mówię? - zirytował się, kiedy po dwóch kolejnych minutach Kurt nie raczył odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

Hm - mruknął tylko Hummel. - _Hm_. - Tym razem uniósł wzrok, wbijając figlarne spojrzenie w drugiego chłopaka.

No co?

To - powiedział, rozciągając usta w lekko ironicznym uśmieszku i wyciągając przed siebie dłoń dzierżącą jedną z płyt, które nie powinny się tam znaleźć. „O mój Boże, omójboże!"

To... Skąd ty... Znaczy... Odłóż to - jąkał się, czując, że gorąco, które rozlało się na policzkach objęło również szyję, sprawiając zapewne, że wyglądał jak mała świnka. Cały w różach i czerwieniach. „Cholera!"

Kto by pomyślał, że mały Blainey... Mały, bardzo dbający o swoją _reputację _Blainey ogląda _takie _filmy - prowokował Kurt. - Od kiedy gustujesz w podobnych widowiskach, Anderson?

To nie tak, ja...

Chyba nie będziesz mnie teraz oszukiwał, prawda? - Jego uśmiech był naprawdę _paskudny_. „Paskudnie gorący", pomyślał ciemnowłosy i niemal jęknął na swoją głupotę. - Od kiedy oglądasz takie filmy, B?

Nie twój interes. Oddaj - powiedział, kiedy w końcu był w stanie sprzeciwić się zawstydzeniu. - Oddaj mi film, Kurt - powtórzył stanowczo, kiedy jedynym, co zrobił wyższy chłopak, było uśmiechanie się wrednie z błyskiem w niesamowitych oczach.

Oglądałeś go już, prawda? - zapytał cicho, wciąż się uśmiechając. Blaine skinął głową. - W takim razie nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, że go sobie pożyczę. Mój współlokator wyjeżdża na weekend, więc będę miał wiele czasu do zagospodarowania.

Ale... Co?

Pożyczam go, Blainey. Muszę lecieć, bo Satan prawdopodobnie czeka już pod szkołą. Wrócę w sobotę, gdybyś był ciekaw. Pa. - I jak wiele razy wcześniej, po chwili już go nie było, a jedynym śladem obecności chłopaka był niepowtarzalny zapach jego perfum.

Kurt będzie oglądał film porno. _Kurt _będzie oglądał film _porno_. Kurt i porno. O. Mój. Boże - wyszeptał i niemal zapiszczał na wizualizację, którą podsunęła mu wyobraźnia.

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Może każdy facet powinien ogłosić, że jest gejem?

**Finn Hudson:** CO?!

_(Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Sam Evans i 528 innych osób lubi to)_

**Brad Mantley:** Co. Do. Cholery, Puck?

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** To.

_Plik: xHummel&amp;Cheeriosx_

**Wes Montgomery:** Cóż.

**Jeff Sterling:** O Jezu! Ojezuojezuojezuojezu!

_(Thad Hartwood, Sebastian Hunter, Mike Chang i 411 innych osób lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** To jest Kurt?

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Taa.

**Blaine Anderson:** NAGI Kurt?

**Finn Hudson:** Mhm.

**Blaine Anderson:** Nagi Kurt otoczony przez podobnie nagie dziewczyny?

**Artie Abrams:** Dokładnie, Stary.

**Blaine Anderson:** OMG.

_(Artie Abrams, Nick Duval, Tina C. Chang i 325 innych osób lubi to)_

**Finn Hudson:** To są ich „nocki".

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Gdybym wiedział, że to się tak kończy...

**Kurt Hummel:** Nie, nie zaproszę Cię, Noah. I USUŃ TO PIERDOLONE ZDJĘCIE! Uwzięliście się na mnie w tym tygodniu czy coś?!

_(Finn Hudson lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky! :D

**Kurt Hummsl:** Satan... – irytacja

**Santana Lopez:** No co? Widać raptem kawałek Twojego tyłka, nic strasznego.

_(Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Sebastian Hunter i 112 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** SATAN!

**Santana Lopez:** Oh, dobra! Rozebrałam Cię, no i co z tego? Wielka mi rzecz. I tak byłeś zbyt pijany, żeby zauważyć. Nie denerwuj się, bo dostaniesz zmarszczek.

**Brittany S. Pierce:** To bardzo ładne zdjęcie, Kurtie. Dobrze, że nie widać, jak bawiłam się Twoją pupą, to byłoby dziwne.

_(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans i 514 innych osób lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Britt?

**Brittany S. Pierce:** ups

**Rachel Barbra Berry:** Mówiłam! Wszyscy jesteście DZIWKAMI!

**Quinn Fabray:** Stul pysk, pelikanie!

_(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Sebastian Hunter i 328 innych osób lubi to)_

**Sebastian Hunter:** Dostanę kopię na e-mail?

_(Santana Lopez, Noah Puck Puckerman, Jeff Sterling i 225 innych osób lubi to)_

Zamknął laptopa ze zdecydowanie zbyt dużą siłą, sprawiając, że głuchy odgłos rozszedł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Był wściekły. Zdjęcie Kurta i jego _przyjaciółek_ – cheerleaderek zdecydowanie nie stanowiło jego ulubionej fotografii, „Chociaż, gdyby usunąć te dziewczyny... Idioto!".

Nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki nagie udo Santany opierało się o tyłek Kurta, ani jak jej ręka spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Nie lubił sposobu, w jaki ciało Brittany przylgnęło do chłopaka z drugiej strony i tego jak jej dłoń spoczęła w dole jego kręgosłupa. Nienawidził faktu, że jego przyjaciel mógł robić _różne rzeczy _z tymi dziewczynami i nienawidził siebie za to, że w ogóle o tym pomyślał.

Jeżeli chodziło o samego Kurta... Leżał na brzuchu, na środku łóżka z ramionami umiejscowionymi pod głową. Jego plecy naprężyły się, podobnie jak ramiona, uwydatniając mięśnie wyrzeźbione w smukłym ciele. Orzechowe włosy stanowiły nieład na jeden z najlepszych sposobów, były niesamowicie seksowne. Twarzy prawie nie było widać, gdyż wtulał ją w poduszkę, jednak reszta ciała wynagradzała to zupełnie. No i najlepsza część zdjęcia: kołdra, którą był okryty tylko od pasa w dół zwinęła się z jednej strony, ukazując lędźwie z dwoma doskonałymi wgłębieniami i kawałek prawego pośladka.

Mimo, że nienawidził tego, że na zdjęciu Kurt jest w towarzystwie dziewczyn i że każdy kto chciał, mógł zobaczyć chłopaka półnagiego i tak seksownego... Mimo, że miał ochotę wybijać szyby, niszczyć meble i podpalać książki, fotografia sprawiła, że masturbował się już trzy razy. I nie sądził, by na trzech się skończyło. „Niech cię cholera, Kurt!"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER XII**

* * *

Czasem zastanawiał się jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby pozbył się Britt i Santany. Mógłby je zamordować na tak wiele sposobów... Później zgładziłby Puckermana, Smythe'a i Quinnie, tak w razie czego. Jego egzystencja byłaby wtedy tak wspaniała. Może przy okazji Blainey oberwałby rykoszetem? Gdyby to się stało, mógłby wreszcie ruszyć dalej i znaleźć sobie jakiegoś miłego, sympatycznego i niebywale romantycznego...

Pieprzenie - warknął, podnosząc się z łóżka.

Był wściekły za zdjęcia, które jego przyjaciele umieścili na Facebooku, ale bez nich zamiast żyć, egzystowałby marnie z jakimś przygłupim pseudo-kenem u swojego boku. „Żałosne."

* * *

Spotkanie Warblersów było głośnie, jak zawsze. Wszyscy przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, starając się wymyślić dobrą piosenkę na zbliżający się powoli występ walentynkowy w Breadsticks. Zapewne trwałoby to jeszcze przez co najmniej 30 minut, bo tylko tyle czasu im zostało, a Wes był tego dnia wyjątkowo rozkojarzony, gdyby nie Sebastian Smythe.

\- Mam dobrą piosenkę na Walentynki, ale żeby pokazać jej potencjał muszę zaśpiewać. Teraz - powiedział podniesionym głosem, przebijając się przez wykrzykiwania kolegów i skupiając na sobie uwagę.

\- Śpiewaj - mruknął Wes, zaskakując Warblersów swoją ignorancją i sprawiając, że Blaine niemal zakrztusił się z wrażenia. „Jakby mało mu było uwagi", myślał wściekle, rzucając nienawistne spojrzenia w stronę uśmiechającego się zwycięsko Sebastiana.

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love _

„Nie, nie zrobił tego! Jak on śmie śpiewać Lamberta i pożerać przy tym wzrokiem Kurta?! Bezczelny gnojek! Boże, jak ja go nienawidzę! Kretyn!"

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
If I had you _

„Czy on właśnie wskazał palcem na Kurta? _Mojego _Kurta? Chwila, dlaczego podchodzi bliżej? Nie, nie, nie! Zabieraj to łapsko, no już! Zabieraj, do cholery! Ty skurwielu! Nie dotykaj jego policzka, to _mój _policzek! On jest _mój_! Jak śmiesz... O... _Oh_!"

_The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good but I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The fashion and the stage it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight_

„Nienawidzę cie. Nienawidzę, nienawidzę, nienawidzę, nienawidzę! I zabieraj te łapy!"

_If I had you  
You you you you you  
If I had you _

Sebastian zakończył występ pokazowym piruetem, po czym wylądował na kolanach zaszokowanego Hummela, a jego uśmiechnięte wargi przylgnęły do lekko rozchylonych, kusząco różowych ust.

Powiedzenie, że Warblersi byli zaskoczeni, byłoby niesamowitym niedopowiedzeniem, biorąc pod uwagę poziom i intensywność rozbrzmiewających szeptów i okrzyków. Spojrzenia chłopców wędrowały pomiędzy całującymi się kolegami, a Blaine'em Andersonem, który zamarł ze wzrokiem utkwionym w twarzy Hummela.

\- Jesteście parą? - zapytał Thad, kiedy Seb oderwał się w końcu od ust przyjaciela z trochę głupawym, ale i pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszkiem, co sprawiło, że zapadła absolutna cisza. - Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywaliście się jak para, ale to, co widzimy aktualnie sprawia, że ciężko byłoby nie zastanawiać się nad waszym ewentualnym związkiem.

\- Jeżeli Kurt się zgodzi, to...

\- Nie. - Cichy, napiętnowany agresją głos Blaine'a przerwał wypowiedź Smytha, szokując po raz kolejny osoby zebrane w pomieszczeniu.

\- Co? - Jeff, jako jeden z wielu nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje.

\- Powiedziałem 'nie'. - Tym razem głos bruneta był zdecydowanie głośniejszy, a pobrzmiewająca w nim furia zdawała się przybierać na sile. - Nie, na wszystkie twoje pomysły Smythe. Nie zaprosisz Kurta na walentynkową randkę, nie będziesz jego chłopakiem i nie przytkniesz swoich cholernych ust, ani żadnej innej części ciała do jego, jeżeli masz ochotę dożyć kolejnych urodzin - wywarczał Anderson.

\- Co ty sobie wyobraża...

\- Skończyłem z tobą rozmawiać - wrzasnął Blaine, sprawiając, że kilka osób w pomieszczeniu podskoczyło ze strachu, który potęgował również wyraz twarzy Warblersa.

Szybko podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę zdezorientowanego Kurta i nadal zawłaszczającego jego kolana, Sebastiana. Nie zastanawiając się długo, zepchnął blondyna z nóg swojego przyjaciela, a jego samego zmusił do podniesienia się z kanapy. Nie widział spojrzeń, jakie wymieniali Warblersi, ani irytacji Smythe'a, kiedy ten starał się podnieść z twardej posadzki. Jedynym co dostrzegał był chłopak stojący przed nim. Delikatnie rozchylone usta, szeroko otwarte, cudownie lazurowe oczy i delikatne rumieńce na bladych zazwyczaj policzkach. Był cudowny.

\- A ty – rozpoczął, zaciskając ramiona wokół talii przyjaciela – jesteś _mój_. I nie interesuje mnie, że nie jestem w twojej lidze, ani, że ktoś inny mógłby uszczęśliwić cię bardziej. Mam. To. Gdzieś! Byłeś w prawie każdym pieprzonym śnie, a na jawie spotykałem cię codziennie. _Codziennie_! Dotykałeś _mnie_, uśmiechałeś się do _mnie_ i usunąłeś dla mnie wszystkich innych facetów, bo nikt nie wytrzymywał porównań. Próbowałem nawet z cholerną dziewczyną, ale to nadal nie było wystarczające. _Bo to nie byleś ty_! Rozumiesz, co robiłeś mi za każdym razem, kiedy podchodziłeś zbyt blisko? Kiedy ze mną flirtowałeś i dawałeś nadzieję na o wiele więcej niż przyjacielską relację?!

\- Ale Blaine, j-ja od początku... Przecież to t-ty - zająknął się niebieskooki, jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć.

\- Nauczysz się mnie kochać Kurt. _Musisz_ się tego nauczyć, bo nie mam zamiaru dać ci spokoju. Jesteś mój. Nie Smythe'a, nie Santany, nie Britt, ale _mój_. Pogódź się z tym! - I pocałował go. _Tak po prostu_.

* * *

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy mu powiedzieć, że to była część planu?

\- Nie. Po co im przerywać?

\- Nie mówię, że teraz. Chodzi mi o później.

\- Nie lepiej, żeby wydawało im się, że sami do tego doprowadzili?

\- Wiesz... Warto byłoby mieć w nich dłużników. Nie wiem jak Blaine, ale Kurt potrafi załatwić praktycznie wszystko. Żałuj, że nie widziałeś, jak czarował baristę. Od tamtej pory dostaję kawę za darmo. _Codziennie_.

\- Może faktycznie powinniśmy im powiedzieć. Później.

\- Nie nie wyglądają razem dobrze?

\- Mhm.

* * *

\- Myślałem, że zwyczajnie mnie nie chcesz - mruknął Kurt, zerkając na siedzącego obok bruneta z wyraźnym bólem odmalowanym w lazurowych oczach.

Blaine zamarł, patrząc na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Nie do końca rozumiał, co Kurt chciał mu przekazać, a może rozumiał, ale nie potrafił uwierzyć. Widział zranione spojrzenie i poważną minę, a także czuł jak spięty jest jasnowłosy chłopak. „On naprawdę tak myślał..."

\- Ja?! - wybuchł, nie umiejąc zachować spokoju, gdy zaczęło do niego docierać jak bardzo ich niezrozumienie musiało ranić jego przyjaciela. - Zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę jak wyglądasz? Widziałeś swoją twarz w lustrze? Swoje ciało? Boże, kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, od razu wiedziałem, że nie mam szans, bo jak to możliwe, że ty, że my... - Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, przypominając sobie każdą z sytuacji, gdy podziwiał wygląd Hummela. Każdy moment, w którym pomyślał jak piękny, jak cudowny i jak bardzo poza zasięgiem jest jego przyjaciel. „Dlaczego on nie zdaje sobie sprawy? Jakim cudem nie rozumie?" - Czułem się, jakbym dostał od kogoś w twarz. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego los postawił cię na mojej drodze, skoro nie mogłem cię mieć? Jak mógł być tak okrut...

\- Nie mogłeś?! Czy ty jesteś ślepy?! Nie widziałeś, że czciłem ziemię po której stąpałeś?! - Zirytowany, ale i słyszalnie niedowierzający okrzyk Kurta przerwał wywód bruneta i sprawił, że jego szczęka powędrowała kilka centymetrów w dół.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wygląda jak idiota, jednak w tym momencie mało go to obchodziło. Jedyne, ma co zwracał uwagę, to Kurt i jego wybuch. Czy rzeczywiście mógł się _aż tak _pomylić co do uczuć, jakie żywił do niego przyjaciel? „Cholera... Możliwe, że mogłem mieć to wszystko? Możliwe, że mogłem mieć Kurta od samego początku?"

\- Co? - to było jedyne, co zdołał z siebie wydusić.

\- Jesteś idiotą. To - prychnął jasnowłosy, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu.

\- Twoim idiotą, jeżeli mnie zechcesz i - rozpoczął delikatnie, ujmując dłoń Hummela w swoje ręce i przysuwając się do niego.

Na twarz błękitnookiego wypłynął ciepły uśmiech, a w cudownych oczach pojawiły się zwyczajowe iskry. Blade policzki powoli zaczęły nabierać uroczego, lekko różowego odcienia. Blaine nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek widział Kurta wyglądającego tak, jak w tym momencie. Tak pięknego, tak pełnego... miłości?

_\- Moim_ idiotą - odpowiedział jasnowłosy, jedną z dłoni ujmując śniady, pokryty krótkim, ostrym zarostem policzek. Jego kciuk spoczął delikatnie na dolnej wardze uśmiechającego się nieśmiało Blaine'a. - Moim idiotą - powtórzył ciszej, po czym pocałował Andersona z całą pasją i radością, jaką aktualnie odczuwał.

„Pocałował mnie. Pocałował _mnie_. _Pocałował mnie_!"


	13. Epilog

**EPILOG**

* * *

Użytkownik **Blaine Anderson **jest w związku z użytkownikiem **Kurt Hummel**

_(Santana Lopez, Sebastian Smythe, Finn Hudson i 412 innych osób lubi to)_

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Że co?! Obrzydliwe gnojki! Nienawidzę was! NIENAWIDZĘ!

**Santana Lopez:** die bitch, die! hahaha

_(Noah Puck Puckerman i Wes Montgomery lubią to)_

* * *

**END**


End file.
